La violinista del diablo
by shion145
Summary: El deseo más anhelado, el lo que él hombre siempre quiere cumplir, aún si hace pactos con la oscuridad. Hinata Hyuga, una chica que en su vida es un completo desastre, desde la muerte de Naruto; un chico con un talento en el violín impresionante. Hinata hará un pacto con el maligno para obtener sus dos deseos mas anhelado, ser una magistral violinista y volver a ver a Naruto.


**Hola a toda la banda de Fanfiction, aquí desde el mando central, como conmemoración a estos dos días que celebramos en México y es costumbre contar historias de terror (Si lo más terrorífico, es que te vuelva a aumentar los impuesto y baja tu nivel de vida), les traigo la siguiente historia es un naruhina 100%, donde el protagonista en la linda Hinata Hyuga en su papel de violinista, así que ¡comenzamos!**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de la historia son de Masashi Kishimoto, así como las melodías y canciones que coloqué tiene sus respectivos intérpretes y autores; únicamente soy dueño de la historia, con el afán de entretener y hacer volar su creatividad e imaginación.**

La violinista del diablo

El deseo se define como interés o apetencia que una persona tiene por conseguir la posesión o la realización de algo. Siempre el hombre ha deseado obtener lo que quiere, inclusive si tienen que pactar con fuerzas superiores o inferiores, a un precio muy alto.

En la música han existido personas que pactan con el maligno, Giuseppe Tartini, Niccolo Paganini, Robert Johnson entre otros. Sin embargo la historia de la persona que se contará no es un hombre, sino una mujer, la cual fue la mejor violinista del mundo y sobretodo, es esposa del propio Maligno, igual de talentoso.

Hinata Hyuga una chica de 17 años, la cual su vida ha sido un desastre, pues desde que tiene recuerdos ha tenido sucesos que la marcaron, como el menosprecio de su familia, la cual su padre es un hombre frío y sin sentimientos además de estricto, de alta sociedad, el cual siempre decía a la joven que tenía que casarse con un hombre influyente y de gran alcurnia.

Hiashi Hyuga el padre de Hinata siempre le ha presentado a jóvenes para que casará, todos pretendientes siempre rechazaba, debido una promesa que hizo con su amigo.

Hinata cuando tenía 12 años se enamoró de un chico de su misma edad, el cual era hijo de una familia de nivel económico medio, sin embargo eso no le importaba, un chico rubio, ojos azules, piel bronceada, tenía tres marcas como de bigotes en cada mejilla, era un chico energético, extrovertido, alegre e intrépido, su nombre Naruto Uzumaki Namikase. Hijo único del matrimonio Uzumaki-Namikase, pero lo que le atraía a Hinata era el don de tocar un instrumento musical, el violín.

Naruto a los 9 años era un genio y virtuoso violinista comparado con Mozart, Hinata cada vez que iba a visitarlo con su difunta madre a la casa de los padres del chico, se la pasaba muy alegre en compañía de Naruto, ya que la hacía sentir muy tranquila, siempre veía al chico tomar su instrumento con gran maestría, incluso aprendió a tocar el violín, aunque no al nivel de su amado.

-Hinata sabes, de grande quiero ser como Niccolo Paganini- le decía a la chica con gran entusiasmo –Además quiero tocar la pieza que una vez compuso Giuseppe Tartini, aunque la verdad no me sale- dijo Naruto con tristeza, pues en si la pieza era bastante difícil para un chico de la edad de Naruto.

-Naruto yo sé que te saldrá bien, solo tienes que practicar- le dijo con una sonrisa Hinata a Naruto.

-¡Gracias Hinata!- le dijo Naruto y posteriormente procedió a besar a la chica en su mejilla, sacándole un sonrojo, después tomo la mano de la chica y salieron al patio para jugar.

Siempre era así cuando visitaban a la familia del chico, pues su madre de Hinata era muy buena amiga de la madre del rubio, Kushina.

-Naruto ¿me prometes que siempre estaremos juntos?- preguntó una nerviosa chica, la cual chocaba sus dedos índices de sus manos.

-¡Claro!, te prometo que estaremos juntos, no importa si es después de la muerte, aun si tenga que vender mi alma al diablo, para cumplir mis promesas- dijo Naruto con alegría el chico -¿Y tú Hinata también me prometes que estaremos juntos?- preguntó a Hinata, la cual contesto.

-Si Naruto, igual que tú, aunque venda mi alma al diablo, te juro que estaremos juntos para siempre- dijo con alegría y sonrojo la chica.

Pero la vida siempre da experiencias muy fuertes a todos, y esta no es la excepción, cierto día Naruto desapareció de su casa y nunca lo volvieron a ver, sus padres buscaron a su hijo por toda la ciudad de Hallein, sin embargo una semana después de su desaparición lo encontraron a las afueras de la ciudad en el bosque, su cuerpo sin vida de Naruto estaba enredado en una pieza de tela negra, cuando lo desenvolvieron se llevaron la peor de las pesadillas.

El cadáver presentaba signos de tortura; tenía cortes en su cuerpo, golpes, quemaduras, además de presentar signos de haber sido violado y finalmente degollado. Los padres de Naruto estaban destrozados emocionalmente; pues su único hijo fue víctima de algún asesino en serie. Después de encontrar el cuerpo de Naruto, este recibió santa sepultura en el cementerio de la ciudad, Hinata estaba destrozada por la pérdida de su amor, pero tenía en mente la promesa de estar siempre juntos aun después de la muerte, su madre consolaba a su hija, pues para ella el chico era agradable e incluso hablaban de boda con Kushina.

Una semana después del funeral, una noticia corrió por toda la ciudad de Hallein, y fue la profanación y robo del cadáver de Naruto durante la noche, cuando los padres llegaron al lugar, vieron el ataúd vacío, con la tierra removida.

Hinata al saber de la noticia del hecho, corrió hacia la casa de los padres de Naruto, toco la puerta y esperó que alguien la abriera. La cual fue Kushina.

-Gracias Hinata por haber venido- dijo la dama pelirroja, la cual estaba devastada por el robo del cuerpo de su hijo, tenía el cabello alborotado, los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, vestía de negro aun por el duelo de su hijo; Kushina dejo pasar a Hinata al interior de la casa, ella se sentó en un sillón y a su lado la chica peliazul, la dama empezó a llorar con amargura -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Primero matan a mi hijo y luego profanan y roban su cuerpo- lloraba amargamente, Hinata se acercó y abrazó a la madre de su amado -¿Qué hicimos para merecer esto?- pregunto entre llanto Kushina.

Hinata igual que Kushina estaba llorando; de repente la puerta de la entrada se abrió y por ella entró el padre de Naruto, Minato Namikase. El cual había salido a ver si la policía había encontrado el profanador de la tumba del chico. Kushina se levantó y se dirigió a su marido.

-¡Minato dime! ¿Hubo algo?- preguntó la desconsolada Kushina a su esposo. Minato bajo la mirada al suelo, sobre todo por la frustración de que la policía no tuviera pista ni del asesino como del profanador de la tumba de Naruto.

-Nada, la policía no ha encontrado ningún rastro de los profanadores- dijo con tono triste y cansado. Minato alzo la cara y vio a Hinata.

-Hinata, gracias por haber venido- dijo Minato con una sonrisa forzada.

-No es nada solo vine a darles apoyo- dijo con sinceridad.

-Hinata ven, quiero darte algo- dijo Minato, el cual empezó a caminar, atrás de él iban su esposa y Hinata, los cuales subieron unas escaleras que llevaban a la planta superior de la casa, caminaron por un pequeño pasillo y se pararon frente a una puerta, Minato procedió a abrirla.

Cuando la puerta se abrió se dejó ver que era el cuarto de Naruto, el cual tenía las paredes pintadas de color naranja, había una cama individual, aún tenía las cobijas con diseños de remolinos rojos y fondo naranja, había un escritorio, un atril donde Naruto siempre colocaba sus partituras cuando practicaba, sobre el escritorio había varias hojas: las cuales eran las melodías que siempre el chico practicaba con pasión, los tres entraron al cuarto, Hinata sentía el vacío y la soledad de ese lugar, la falta del calor de Naruto cuando venía a ese cuarto tanto a jugar como a practicar. Kushina procedió a tomar las partituras del escritorio para ordenarlas, posteriormente se las entregó a HIinata.

-Toma Hinata, son las partituras de Naruto, él quiso que tú las aprendieras, siempre te veía con pasión como aprendías a tocar el violín junto a mi hijo, por eso te las entrego- dijo para posteriormente dárselas con suavidad en las manos de la chica, Hinata tomo las partituras y las abrazo.

-Gracias Kushina, siempre las tocaré para recordar a Naruto y nuestra promesa- contestó con tristeza, pero a la vez alegría. Hinata volteo a un rincón, donde había un pequeño banco de madera, en el cual Naruto siempre colocaba su violín, era un instrumento hecho de madera de ébano, pintado y barnizado de negro, sus padres se lo había regalado cuando cumplió 8 años de edad.

-Kushina ¿Dónde está el violín de Naruto?- preguntó la ojiperla.

-Fue enterrado junto a mi hijo, era un Stradivarius muy raro, el cual tenía un sonido único, creo que por eso robaron el cuerpo de Naruto- respondió Kushina la pregunta de Hinata.

Después de ese día, las cosas tomaron un rumbo diferente, la madre de Hinata había fallecido a causa de una tuberculosis, su padre se volvió frio en el trato con Hinata, su hermana menor Hanabi la culpaba por la pérdida de su madre: siempre reprochándole de lo inútil que era para cuidarla. Los padres de Naruto se habían cambiado a la ciudad de Hamburgo en Alemania, pero un accidente en su traslado les quitó la vida.

Hinata realizaba en sus tiempos libres pequeñas tareas para obtener dinero, con el cual compró un viejo violín con el que practicaba las melodías de las partituras de Naruto, siempre lejos de su familia. Además tocaba en las plazas públicas y juntaba el dinero. Una vez que tuvo suficiente se fue de su casa a la edad de 16 años, yéndose a Viena.

Allí Hinata comenzó su carrera de violinista, sin embargo no lograba el éxito que quería, pues siempre era rechazada por los directores de orquesta de la sinfónica de Viena o no la aceptaban en la academia de música de la ciudad. Ella tocaba en locales de prestigio medio, o en el parque público.

Ha pasado un año desde que llegó a la ciudad y su situación no mejoraba, el poco dinero que obtenida tocando lo destinaba a pagar el alquiler de un cuarto que le rentaba en una casa.

-Vaya otra vez me rechazaron en la academia- decía una Hinata –y con lo que tengo apenas puedo pagar la renta del cuarto a la señora Tsunade- se quejó de su situación. Hinata regresaba a su pequeño pero cómodo cuarto. Entro por la puerta a un edificio de clase media con una planta.

-ya regresé- dijo al entrar a la casa, de la cocina salió una señora que aparentaba tener 30 años de edad, pero en realidad tenía 50 años, vestía blusa blanca que enmarcaba su busto, falda rosa, unas zapatillas de color negro con tacón medio, tenía el pelo color rubio acomodado en dos coletas, sus labio estaban pintados en un color rosa pálido, ella era Tsunade Senju, viuda de Jiraya Senju: un famoso general del ejército Austriaco, su marido murió en una redada contra las tropas de Alemania, desde ese día nunca se volvió a casar, la dama era muy gentil con Hinata, pues ella le rentaba el cuarto a muy bajo costo, ella se mantenía con el dinero que el gobierno le da por la pensión de su esposo. Tsunade siempre le pedía a la chica tocar su violín.

-¡Ah! Hinata, ¿qué tal te fue en la academia?- preguntó Tsunade a la ojiperla.

-Igual, no me aceptaron- dijo con desgano y tristeza, Tsunade sabía que Hinata era buena en el violín, además le ponía empeño a sus prácticas, considerándola una virtuosa del instrumento musical.

-Vamos querida, eres mejor que esos idiotas que solo alardean de ser excelentes, solo porque son los directores de la academia- dijo Tsunade como forma de animar a la chica.

-Gracias señora Tsunade, por cierto aquí tiene la renta de este mes- dijo extendiéndole una bolsa de tela donde estaba el dinero que junto Hinata tocando.

-¡Oh! Querida, no tienes que pagarme, guárdalo- dijo la dama con tranquilidad y un tono materno.

-Pero usted ha sido gentil conmigo, es justo que le pague lo que debo del alquiler del cuarto- dijo la chica con voz de reproche.

-Hinata, desde que mi marido Jiraya murió, he estado sola, tu presencia junto con tus melodías es lo único que me das como pago- dijo con amabilidad Tsunade –así guarda tu dinero y utilízalo para ti- dijo finalmente la dama.

Hinata siempre tenía esa discusión con la señora Tsunade, a veces la señora aceptaba el dinero, peso siempre rechazaba el pago, aun así la chica trataba de darle una parte de lo que ganaba.

-Además ve a tu cuarto y dejas tus cosas, ya es hora de la cena- sin más Hinata subió a su cuarto, mientras Tsunade entraba a la cocina para empezar a servir la cena; Hinata entró a su cuarto el cual tenía lo justo para descansar tenía una cama individual, un escritorio sobre el cual tenía las partituras de Naruto y otras que escribía, un ropero donde guardaba su ropa, y un pequeño buro, el cuarto estaba pintado de lila adonado de cortinas azules, sus colores favoritos. La chica dejo sus cosas sobre el escritorio y se sentó sobre su cama.

 _-Naruto, como te extraño, ojala pudiera ser muy virtuosa como tú lo eras, pero aun así no he roto mi promesa de volverte a ver-_ pensó Hinata, para después pararse y dirigirse a la cocina.

La vida era una rutina, se levantaba, desayunaba con la señora Tsunade y le ayudaba en algunos quehaceres, salía a tocar en algún restaurante, en la calle o en el parque de la ciudad, cuando se anunciaba que se realizarían audiciones para entrar a la academia de música de Viena los presentaba y siempre era rechazada.

Sin embargo hoy sería un día diferente, después de las audiciones para entrar a la academia, Hinata regresaba a la casa de Tsunade, al llegar hizo lo mismo que todos los días.

-ya llegué- saludo como siempre, sin embargo no recibió respuesta alguna de la propietaria –Señora Tsunade, estoy en casa- volvió a hablar sin recibir respuesta alguna por parte de la señora. A Hinata se le hacía raro, pues la señora Tsunade era de esas personas que rara vez salía a un viaje, cuando salía siempre era para comprar las cosas para las comidas o para recibir la pensión de su difunto marido.

-Señora Tsunade, ¿Se encuentra en casa?- volvió a preguntar de igual manera no volvió a recibir respuesta, así que se dirigió a la cocina, entró y encontró el sitio tranquilo, por lo que decidió subir a su cuarto, dejo sus cosas y se recostó en su cama, cuando giro su cabeza en dirección del escritorio, vio un paquete envuelto, así que se levantó y se dirigió a ver de qué se trataba, junto al paquete había una nota escrita por la señora Tsunade.

 _Hola Hinata:_

 _Estaré fura unos días, debido a un problema_

 _Relacionado con la pensión de mí marido._

 _En tu escritorio deje un paquete espero que te_

 _Sirva, es algo muy especial, úsalo con sabiduría._

 _Por cierto deje comida preparada para los días_

 _Que me ausentare se despide._

 _Tsunade._

Al terminar de leer la nota, desenvolvió el paquete, el cual era un libro de portada de piel dura, color negro. A su alrededor tenia distintos tipos de símbolos que no llegaba a comprender, en la portada había un par de alas de color dorado, no tenía título el libro, ni autor. Por lo que procedió a abrirlo con curiosidad.

La hojas estaban amarillas por el paso del tiempo, tenía extraños símbolo y palabras en que se le hacían conocidos como Belial, Satán, Lucífugo, Belcebú, Astaroth, Mefistofeles, Adaddón, Lilith, Baphomet, todos ellos sabía que nombres de demonios, pero había uno que por alguna razón le atraía, este era el nombre de **Lucifer** : cuando lo pronunciaba en su mente sentía una sensación de paz, tranquilidad y que ya lo había conocido, pero no sabía en dónde.

Hinata siguió hojeando el libro hasta detenerse en una página, donde estaba escrita la leyenda "Formula para obtener tus mayores anhelos y deseos más ocultos", el cual el libro estaba escrito como debía de hacerse el ritual, los pasos, la vestimenta, objetos a usar, entre otras cosas más, de igual forma estaba escrito el mismo nombre de Lucifer. El libro pareciera ser uno de invocaciones demoniacas, la pregunta ¿Cómo es que la señora Tsunade le había dado ese libro?, al final de la página había una advertencia "Una vez realizado el ritual con éxito, tu habrás renunciado a tu fe; por lo que tu alma le pertenecerá al emperador del Infierno para siempre". Hinata cerró el libro y lo dejo en el escritorio, se recostó en su cama y pensó.

 _Mi deseo más anhelado es ser tan virtuosa con el violín como Naruto y también estar junto a él como lo prometimos-_ termino de pensar y cerró los ojos para dormir un rato hasta la hora de la cena.

Habían pasado cuatro días y la situación de Hinata no mejoraba, siempre era lo mismo, poco dinero, rechazos en la academia de música, a veces era acosada por hombres. Hinata empezaba a desesperarse; por lo que regresó a la casa de Tsunade, comió y subió a su cuarto, con desesperación y frustración se acostó en su cama y empezó a llorar.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué mi vida tiene que ser así?- lloró con amargura -¡Naruto te extraño!, ¿cómo quisiera que estuvieras aquí conmigo como lo prometimos, así sería más feliz- decía recordando al chico rubio, en su llanto aparecía la imagen de ella y Naruto de chicos donde se prometían estar juntos.

Flash Back

-Naruto ¿me prometes que siempre estaremos juntos?- preguntó una nerviosa chica, la cual chocaba sus dedos índices de sus manos.

-¡Claro!, te prometo que estaremos juntos, no importa si es después de la muerte, aun si tenga que vender mi alma al diablo, para cumplir mis promesas- dijo Naruto con alegría el chico -¿Y tú Hinata también me prometes que estaremos juntos?- preguntó a Hinata, la cual contesto.

-Si Naruto, igual que tú, aunque venda mi alma al diablo, te juro que estaremos juntos para siempre-

Fin Flash Back.

Ese fue el recuerdo hasta que recordó algo.

-¡El libro!- exclamó, por lo que se levantó de la cama, se dirigió al escritorio para buscar el libro que le dio Tsunade, al encontrarlo y tenerlo en las manos lo empezó a leer con detenimiento en la página que hace días atrás encontró con la leyenda "Formula para obtener tus mayores anhelos y deseos más ocultos". Empezó a leerlo con detenimiento, cada uno de los pasos que llevaba el ritual, las oraciones, palabras mágicas, oraciones, los objetos a realizar, además había otra leyenda escrita: "para cerrar el trato tendrás que firmar con la tinta de tus venas dejando en claro que aceptas los términos y condiciones del pacto, además de que no será revocable por cualquier medio humano, demoniaco o celestial, solo lo hará el propio maligno".

Hinata entonces escribió lo que necesitaba en una hoja de papel los objetos que necesitaría para el rito:

· 5 velas de color negro.

· Una copa de plata.

· Una campanilla de bronce.

· Una daga.

· Un pergamino.

· La sangre de un macho cabrío.

· El símbolo de Baphomet.

· Cal o un pedazo de tiza.

· Un amuleto de Baphomet (pentagrama invertido).

· Tinta hecha a base de carbón vegetal y una pluma de ganso.

· Agua de mar o agua con sal de mar.

· Un cirio negro.

· Tierra de cementerio.

· Azufre.

Así como el día y la hora. 31 de octubre a las 3:33 de la mañana, el cual era hoy. Hinata sabía que esa era la hora con mayor poder para los pactos, por ser la hora del diablo. Al terminar de escribir, la chica procedió a salir de la casa para obtener las cosas, el amuleto y el símbolo le fueron los más difíciles, pues en un lugar donde la religión era la católica, era algo penado hacer brujería. Sin embargo, al fin los obtuvo.

Hinata regresó a su casa con las cosas y volvió a leer el libro para verificar los objetos y como debía preparar el ritual, una parte se sonrojo porque había escrito "en caso de ser una mujer, deberá estar desnuda frente al altar donde realizara el rito" a ella no le importo, así que preparo todo para la noche.

Hinata esperó la hora indicada, el altar estaba listo con las especificaciones que marcaba el libro; Hinata tenía una bata sobre su cuerpo, pues estaba desnuda; Faltaba un minuto y se quitó la bata que cubría su desnudez, se paró sobre la estrella de cinco puntas invertida dirigida hacia el Oeste, prendió las velas negras, así como el cirio negro, quemo el azufre haciendo que de este saliera humo, coloco en una pequeña vasija el agua salada con sal de mar y la tierra de cementerio como indica el libro: Una vez llegado la hora, Hinata tomo la campanilla de bronce y la hizo sonar por las cuatro puntos cardenales contrario a las manecillas del reloj, cada vez que la sonaba mencionaba el nombre de cuatro demonios

-Norte, las llamas de Satán- giro y sonó la campanilla.

-Este, la tormenta de Lucifer- volvió a girar y volvió a sonar la campanilla.

-Sur, el terremoto de Belial- y finalmente giro y sonó por última vez la campanilla.

-Oeste, Olas de Leviatán- dijo para después dejar la campanilla en el altar. Para después recitar una versión alterada del padre nuestro.

-padre nuestro que estas en los infiernos

Alabado sea tu nombre

Ven a nosotros tu reino

Hágase tu voluntad

Así en la tierra como en el infierno

Danos poder cada día,

Y muéstranos la venganza de quienes nos golpean

Haznos caer en tentación

Y enséñanos a amar el mal

Salve Satán.-

Al finalizar un viento gélido paso por el cuerpo desnudo de Hinata, la cual empezó a temblar, la temperatura de su cuarto disminuyó, aun así se mantuvo de pie durante el resto del ritual, después pronuncio una oración diferente.

-Ante ti poderoso señor de la verdad y la luz me presento. Nada poseo salvo mi propio ser y mi humana naturaleza. Señor guerrero por excelencia, tus armas truncaron los sables de dios. Protector de los hombres, ante ti acudo, buscando protección. Luz del alba, esperanza de la humanidad, señor de la libertad. Como hombre reclamo el vínculo sagrado que nos une ahora y por siempre.

Tu belleza es envidiada por los astros y tu fuerza quiebra la roca. Permite que mi espíritu se funda con el tuyo, ahora y por siempre. Juez sabio que a nadie temes, hablas la verdad sin vacilar por nadie. Permíteme disfrutar de tu sabiduría y desvélame tus grandes secretos. Lucifer escucha estas palabras como ofrenda de unión y agradecimiento.

Complace mis deseos y mis palabras sellarán este pacto de unión eterna Lucifer por ti renuncio complacer a dios. Renuncio del cristo. Renuncio de los sacramentos y bendiciones. Renuncio de sus mandamientos. Renuncio de sus iglesias, ministros y pastores. Renuncio de todo aquello que es santo y sagrado. Renuncio de todo don o beneficio que no provenga de ti. Renuncio a que mis actos sean tenidos como buenos ante dios. A todo ello renuncio a cambio de unir nuestras almas por siempre. Abrazo ahora tu causa como si fuera mía. Abrazo tu amor y comparto tu odio.

Abrazo tu dolor y tu placer. Abrazo tu oscuridad y tu luz. Abrazo tus dones y tu sabiduría, para usarlos contra nuestros enemigos Abrazo tu soledad y tu compañía. Abrazo tu pasado y tu futuro de victoria. Sea así sellado este eterno pacto de unión entre nuestras almas. Que nada lo rompa ni altere a través de los siglos venideros. Gloria a Lucifer Gloria a Lucifer Gloria a Lucifer-

Dijo, después Hinata procedió a decir lo que había escrito en el libro para empezar el trato con el maligno.

-¡Oh! Señor Lucifer, tuya soy en cuerpo, mente y espíritu, esta noche te pido por tu grandioso poder que me cumplas mis más anhelados deseos, tener la virtuosidad en el violín como mi amado Naruto y a estar siempre con él- termino de decir la frase, después procedió tomar la copa con la sangre del macho cabrío, para posteriormente beberla, la cual su sabor era salado y con un sabor a metal. Luego dejo caer un poco en su cabeza y cuerpo.

-yo Hinata Hyuga acepto los términos y condiciones que este pacto y juró por ti mi señor de la oscuridad ser toda tuya para la eternidad en cuerpo, mente y alma hasta el fin de los tiempo, ¡Shembamforash! ¡Viva Satán!- acto seguido tomo la daga, el pergamino con el escrito en el, Hinata se cortó el dedo índice y del mismo fluyo su sangre, con la cual plasmo su nombre y firma en el documento.

-Señor de la Oscuridad que habitas en lo profundo del abismo, esta es la firma que corrobora el trato que he hecho con tu persona, y que cumpliré tu voluntad a cambio de la virtuosidad de Naruto Uzumaki Namikase en el violín; además de poderlo ver nuevamente y estar con él para siempre- Dijo para tomar el pergamino, quemarlo en el cirio negro hasta que se hizo cenizas: lo que ocurrió después fue que una fuerte corriente de viento volvió a pasar por el cuerpo de la chica apagando las velas y el cirio, haciéndola temblar más de frío, la cual se obligó a cubrirse su cuerpo con las manos para mitigar el incesante frio que se sentía en la habitación, poco a poco la chica se iba agachando en el suelo por la sensación helada, hasta quedar en posición fetal en el suelo.

De repente Hinata empezaba a escuchar paso y a sentir bastante sueño por el ambiente gélido de su habitación, el cual ella veía que su respiración salía vapor, Hinata empezaba a cerrar los ojos, pero aún seguía escuchando los paso que se acercaban más y más a la chica, su intento por mantenerse despierta le era imposible; antes de cerrar los ojos vio un par de zapatos relucientes y un pantalón negro, después calló en un profundo sueño.

Hinata en su sueño se veía así misma vestida con un hermoso vestido de gala que entallaba su figura, de color blanco, tenía guantes hasta la mitad del brazo, en sus pies tenía unas zapatillas blancas de medio tacón, su pelo estaba arreglado en un moño a excepción de dos mechones que le caían a ambos lados de la cara.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó Hinata, en eso se escucha un violín tocando Toccata y Fuga de Bach, Hinata voltea la cabeza en dirección de la melodía: el cual veía a un joven de su edad, vestía un traje negro, con zapatos negro bien lustrado camisa blanca, portaba un violín negro, su rostro no se le alcanzaba a ver por estar oculto en la oscuridad, sin embargo en lugar de sentir terror, sentía tranquilidad.

 **-¿Tu eres la que me invocó para realizar el pacto?-** pregunto el joven con una voz gutural, Hinata simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Y Habló

-Así es mi señor, emperador del infierno- dijo Hinata, el chico solo sonrió bajo la protección de las sombras.

 **-Muy bien cumpliré tus deseos, te entregaré la virtuosidad y la maestría en el violín como lo hizo alguna vez Naruto Uzumaki Namikase en vida, además te entregaré este violín junto al arco que traigo-** dijo el ser demoniaco, Hinata se acercó con calma y tomo las cosas que tenía el ser en sus manos **–ahora te daré este anillo como muestra del trato que hiciste y la unión que hiciste conmigo, nadie te lo podrá quitar, ni siquiera el cielo o el infierno, solamente tú y yo. Aun si no lo portas el pacto seguirá en pie-** le mostró el anillo, el cual era de plata y tenía la estrella de cinco puntas invertida, la cual estaba grabada en diamante. El ser tomo la mano Izquierda de Hinata y le colocó el anillo en el dedo anular **–Ahora para finalizar acércate más-** ordenó el ser oscuro, la chica se acercó, el chico la tomo por la barbilla y la beso en la boca, Hinata estaba sorprendida por lo que pasaba, aun así sentía calor y amor por el beso del ser que se dejó llevar por la sensación y rodeo el cuello ser, una vez acabado el demonio habló **–respecto a Naruto Uzumaki, lo verás cuando el tiempo del pacto llegué, que será dentro de dos años, en ese tiempo estarás con tu amado, ahora Hinata Hyuga es hora que despierte-** dijo para que la chica empezara a desaparecer, mientras el ser oscuro hablaba para sí mismo –como lo prometí Hinata, siempre estaremos juntos, no importa si vendemos nuestras almas, aun te sigo amando, solo espérame un tiempo- dijo el ser oscuro con una voz natural, la cual era de un joven y desapareció en una bruma.

En la mañana Hinata se despertaba en su cama, tenía su pijama puesta, algo raro, pues en la noche estaba desnuda en el suelo en el momento del ritual; sin embargo cuando vio su cuarto se percató que estaba limpio, sin rastro de las cosas del rito que hizo en la madrugada. El lugar estaba pulcro, ni siquiera los símbolos que dibujo en el suelo, se sentó en su cama, bajo la mirada, y de repente vio un anillo en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda. Sorprendida lo inspeccionó y se sorprendió que era el mismo que aquel ser le coloco en su sueños. Se levantó de su cama y alzó la cabeza para ver en el escritorio que tenía un violín recostado sobre el mueble: de color negro totalmente, además del arco, Hinata fue hasta el mueble, tomo el instrumento, lo acomodo en su cuello, tomo en arco que lo coloco sobre las cuerdas. Y procedió a ejecutar una de las melodías que tenía en las partituras de Naruto, la cual era una sonata (Inserta Sonata N°. 1 de Nicollo Paganini). La ojiperla se admiró de la maestría que tocaba la melodía, se escuchaba limpia y nítidamente, es más era magistralmente hermosa, cuando acabó dejo el violín en su escritorio, con alegría se cambió y bajo a la cocina para desayunar.

Una vez en la cocina, se sorprendió de encontrar a la señora Tsunade preparando el desayuno.

-Buenos días Hinata, vaya te veo más alegre, dime ¿A qué se debe?- preguntó con amabilidad.

-Buenos días señora Tsunade, lo que pasa es que ya mejoré mis técnicas en el violín y me salió una sonata que estaba practicando- contestó muy alegre Hinata.

-Así que era eso. Veo que mi regalo te ayudo- dijo Tsunade, Hinata sola la miro un poco desconcertada.

-¿Usted me dio ese libro?- preguntó Hinata con curiosidad.

-No me hagas caso, en fin ¿Vas a salir a tocar hoy?- preguntó Tsunade a la chica.

-Sí, tengo que juntar dinero para volver a presentar la audición para entrar a la academia- contesto Hinata con buen humor.

-Bueno querida, termina de desayunar y después sales. Por cierto ¡Que hermoso anillo tienes!- expresó con una sonrisa al ver el anillo de plata en el dedo anular de Hinata.

-Gracias- dijo simplemente.

-¿Quién te lo regalo, un novio?- preguntó con picardía a la chica, la cual estaba algo sonrojada por recordar el suceso en el sueño.

-La verdad fue alguien especial- dijo con tranquilidad.

-Querida te sugiero que lo dejes aquí en la casa, es posible que en la calle te lo roben- hablo con tranquilidad Tsunade, Hinata lo pensó un rato, y llegó a la conclusión que tenía razón la dama, por lo que se lo quitó y se lo entregó a Tsunade, la cual lo tomo para guardarlo en su delantal –No te preocupes Hinata no le pasará nada, lo mantendré segura conmigo, deberías usarlo solo en ocasiones especiales; por ahora date prisa que se te hace tarde- dijo la señora, Hinata desayuno, después de desayunar, le ayudo a Tsunade en algunos quehaceres. Hinata subió a su cuarto, se arregló, guardo el violín en su estuche, para después bajar y salir a la calle, no sin antes despedirse de la dueña de la casa.

-¡Nos vemos señora Tsunade!- grito desde la salida, Hinata se dirigió hacia el parque de la ciudad, la cual pasaba muchas personas para ir a sus trabajos, hacer actividades cotidianas o simplemente caminar tranquilamente. La chica se dirigió hacia la fuente principal donde convergen la mayoría de las personas que pasan; dejos sus cosas en el suelo, saco el violín de su estuche y el mismo lo pusieron abierto para recibir las monedas que la gente le daban, afino su instrumento musical, hizo calentamiento en sus dedos y los colocó en el mástil del mismo.

-Espero que funcione- dijo para a continuación colocar el arco sobre las cuerdas y empezar a tocar una melodía (Insertar Carnaval de Venecia, interpretada por David Garrett).

La melodía de Hinata salía limpia, unos acordes armónicos que daban alegría, la gente empezó a acercarse a la chica. Maravillados por la habilidad sobre el violín. Extasiadas por la música, la gente le empezó a dejar dinero dentro del estuche del violín, el cual era mucho. Hinata seguía tocando con gran maestría. Muchas personas se acercaban para deleitarse con la música, cuando finalizó fue ovacionada por el público a su alrededor con aplausos.

-¡Gracias por sus aplauso! Ahora la siguiente melodía- dijo para empezar a ejecutar la melodía (Insertar Toccata y Fuga de Bach, interpretada por Vannesa Mae solo el violín), al igual que la melodía anterior, la gente explotaba de éxtasis y alegría, por la majestuosidad de Hinata en el violín, incluso le dejaban más dinero en el estuche del violín. Cuando acabó de tocar en el parque, regresó donde rentaba, cuando llegó le contó lo que había sucedido con alegría y del dinero que junto con sus melodías que interpreto.

Hinata progreso con el tiempo, pudo entrar en la academia de música de Viena, los profesores se asombraban del talento de la chica que en menos de un año se convirtió de parte de la orquesta de la ciudad de Viena, en una afamada solist; la cual la comparaban con personajes del mismo talento como Niccolo Paganini, incluso la gente le empezó a crear la leyenda que Hinata había vendido su alma al diablo por tan majestuoso talento, algo no tan lejos de la realidad. La primera mujer que destacaba en el arte del violín a pesar de la época que vivía.

Habían pasado casi dos años desde el pacto que hizo Hinata con el ser infernal, el cual se cumplirían dentro de 3 meses. Hinata se convirtió en una mujer hermosa de 19 años; su talento y belleza atrajo a hombres como el buque Kiba Inuzuka, el conde Shino Aburame o Incluso el rey de Austria Kankuro no Sabaku, todos ellos rechazados por la artista, debido a que en su mente y espíritu aún estaba su más grande deseo. Naruto.

Hinata estaba terminando de dar un concierto, el cual se dio a medio día, donde ella era la solista, acompañada por la orquesta sinfónica de Viena. Estaba ejecutando la pieza de Niccolo Paganini Campanella, el cual atrajo la mirada de un joven de su edad, Toneri Otsutsuki.

Al finalizar la presentación y después de guardar el violín en su estuche, se dirigía a la casa de la señora Tsunade. Hinata estaba vestida para la ocasión, un vestido color lila, usaba guantes blancos, su cabello lo tenía recogido en una cola de caballo, con dos flecos que enmarcaban su rostro, zapatillas color lila de medio tacón, tenía un maquillaje discreto en su rostro, además portaba un abrigo de piel blanco. Hinata salía del auditorio rumbo a la casa de Tsunade, cuando joven se acercó a la violinista con la intensión de hablar.

-¡Que hermoso concierto dio hoy señorita!- dijo el joven a Hinata.

-Gracia por sus halagos y usted es…- dejo la franse inconclusa.

-¡Oh! Perdón, mi nombre es Toneri Otsutsuki- se presentó el albino, besando la mano de Hinata, esta solo estaba perpleja.

-Bueno…yo…no sé qué decir, la verdad es que estoy sorprendida- dijo un poco nerviosa Hinata.

-Descuide, si quiere la puedo llevar en mi carruaje hasta su casa- ofreció Toneri a la ojiperla.

-¡Claro!, si es tan amable- contesto con amabilidad, Toneri mando a llamar a su carruaje, el cual se paró frente a los chicos. Hinata subió al vehículo y después lo hizo Toneri. El carruaje se detuvo frente a la entrada de la casa.

-Gracias por traerme a mi casa- agradeció la chica.

-No hay de que, todo por una bella flor- dijo en forma de adulación a Hinata –espero volverte a ver princesa. Hasta pronto- se despidió Toneri.

-Hasta pronto, Toneri- se despidió Hinata, la cual entró a la casa, Toneri subió al carruaje para dirigirse a su casa.

-Ya llegué- dijo Hinata feliz, la casa había cambiado desde que Hinata se convirtió en famosa; el dinero fluía, por lo que una parte la uso para remodelar la casa de la señora Tsunade, ahora se veía más amplia, además de tener una chimenea para los días que nevara y poder calentarse.

-¡Oh! Hinata llegas temprano ¿A qué se debe?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Me trajo un tal Toneri Otsutsuki- respondió la pregunta.

-Toneri Otsutsuki ¿el hijo único de Kaguya Otsutsuki y próximo jefe de la familia Otsutsuki?- pregunto Tsunade

-Sí, ¿lo conoces?- volvió a preguntar Hinata.

-Sí, la familia Otsutsuki, es la más influyente y rica de toda Europa; su origen se remonta en Alemania con Hamura Otsutsuki, aunque no se mucho de sus orígenes: ellos son los banqueros del continente, Kaguya Otsutsuki es la actual líder de la familia, junto a su hermano Momoshiki. Toneri es el hijo único de Kaguya, sin embargo he escuchado rumores que al joven no le interesa los negocios de la familia y prefiere complacer su propio aburrimiento con espectáculos- explicaba Tsunade, Hinata estaba sorprendida, que el chico es el hijo de una prominente familia de banqueros y además fuese el próximo líder de la familia más importante de Europa –De la familia he escuchado que pasa por una fuerte crisis monetaria y económica, han perdido incontables contratos con empresas ferroviarias y con bancos en América, actualmente están en números rojos- explico Tsunade la historia de la familia. Por otro lado Hinata estaba impactada por el hecho que la familia más poderosa de Europa este pasando una situación muy grave y sobre todo que este casi en la ruina económica –Querida ve a cambiarte para que comas- dijo Tsunade a Hinata.

-¡Oh sí!- dijo para después subir a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa y bajar a comer.

Toneri siendo hijo de la líder de la familia Kaguya: era un joven atractivo, el cual tenía una personalidad atrayente, las chicas siempre peleaban por estar con él; pero en realidad Toneri tenía una novia de nombre Shion. La cual siempre la engañaba con otras chicas, a pesar de tener más de 2 años de relación de noviazgo y proponerle matrimonio; Toneri utilizaba los sentimientos de las jóvenes, las enamoraba rápido y después les proponía matrimonio para quitarles dinero y dejarlas abandonadas. A pesar de ser una familia multimillonaria. Además siempre estaba por enfrente complacer su propio aburrimiento que importarle los negocios y finanzas de la familia; por lo tanto gastando considerables sumas de dinero en un día, empeorando la situación económica de la familia.

Toneri estaba llegando en su carruaje a una gran mansión, en el cual se veía bastante grande. El carruaje estaba llegando a la entrada de la mansión, el joven descendió del carruajes y se dirigió a la entrada de la mansión donde las puertas eran de caoba de primera calidad, cuando paso por la entrada de la mansión, fue recibido por una joven de casi su edad, cabello rosa, ojos verde jade, vestía el típico vestido de sirvienta, color blanco. Inclinada un poco saludo al joven.

-buenas tardes señor Toneri, la señora Kaguya la espera en su oficina- dijo con humildad la chica, Toneri solo la veía con desprecio.

-Ahora que quiere mi madre- dijo con claro enojo por lo que quería su propia madre, así que decidió caminar hasta la oficina de su propia madre.

Al entrar se podía ver una mujer de 35 años de edad, la cual se veía hermosa a pesar de la edad, tenía el cabello largo, unos ojos blancos, labios pintados de negro, vestía traje típico de empresaria de color negro. Al entrar Toneri encontró a la dama sumergida en revisar documentos importantes de los negocios. Ella estaba frente a un escritorio de madera de cedro.

-¿Qué quieres ahora madre?- preguntó con un tono de fastidio Toneri hacia su madre, Kaguya levanto la cabeza para ver a su hijo.

-No me vuelvas a hablar así Toneri, entendiste- dijo con un tono de reproche hacia su hijo –En fin ¿Ya encontraste la ofrenda que darás para renovar el pacto?- pregunto Kaguya a su hijo.

-Mamá estamos en 1842 ¿Aún siguen creyendo en esa superstición sobre el ritual?- pregunto con desdén a lo que dijo Kaguya. Toneri camino hacia una bandeja sobre la cual había varias copas de cristal y una botella de vino de cristal cortado, tomó una de las copas y se sirvió del contenido de la botella.

-Toneri, sabes muy bien que desde tu ancestro Hamura Otsutsuki hizo el pacto, cada líder de la familia o hijo del mismo debe entregar una ofrenda para que se mantenga el poder dentro de la familia- dijo con seriedad a su hijo, el cual se acercó a una de las sillas forradas de terciopelo blanco, para después sentarse frente a su madre.

-Si lo sé, pero debemos de dejar esas supercherías de lado, mira todo lo que la familia ha hecho con el pasar de los años, no creo que porque Hamura haya hecho un pacto vendiendo su alma, signifique que nosotros debamos de hacer lo mismo- explicó Toneri que le dio un trago a la bebida

-Hijo no ves la situación, está cada vez más peor, desde que dimos la ofrenda equivocada a él hace siete años, el señor se enfureció, pues la víctima era otra, por lo cual nos dio otra oportunidad, advirtiéndonos que si volvíamos a equivocarnos, reclamaría lo que era suyo; además tú solo despilfarras lo poco que queda en tus estúpidas salidas a conciertos- dijo en tono de reclamo, el joven solo estaba inmutable en la silla, moviendo la copa de vino en su mano derecha.

-Dime mamá, ¿cómo debe ser la victima que se debe de ofrecer al señor?- pregunto Toneri dando otro sorbo al vino.

-Debe ser alguien especial, el señor la marcará desde el nacimiento con su propio símbolo- dijo para después Kaguya le diera un papel con un símbolo extraño, indicaba la marca de nacimiento.

-¿Eso es todo? Podrimos dar a cualquiera, listo problema solucionado- dijo despreocupadamente Toneri.

-No lo entiendes, debe ser el que eligió el señor Belcebú, no cualquiera- dijo con un tono de enojo y preocupación Kaguya.

-Sí, sí como sea ¿Para cuándo tiene que ser el ritual?- pregunto con algo de duda Toneri.

-Tiene que ser antes del 31 de Octubre, sino se realiza estaremos perdidos, debe realizarse como indica este libro- dijo la dama, la cual le mostró un gran libro de pasta de piel negra con extraños símbolos a su alrededor, las hojas amarillentas por el pasar del tiempo. Toneri lo tomo y abrió el libro en donde había un marcador de hojas solo para revisarlo –por cierto Toneri, tu prometida tiene que estar presente en el ritual y participar- dijo Kaguya

-No te preocupe mamá, lo realizaré a tiempo, además aún falta 3 meses para que se cumpla el límite y estará Shion presente- dijo Toneri con despreocupación. Eso toca a la puerta de la oficina de Kaguya.

-Adelante- dijo para dar el pase, la puerta se abrió mostrando a la sirvienta que había recibido a Toneri en la entrada.

-Con su permiso señora Kaguya, le traje el té- dijo la chica empujando un carrito de servicio.

-Gracias Sakura, puedes dejarlo en el escritorio, después retirarte- dijo la dueña de la casa, Sakura llego hasta el escritorio y empezó a dejar las cosas del té sobre el escritorio. Toneri se le quedaba viendo a la pelirosa por un rato.

-¿Se le ofrece algo señor Toneri?- pregunto Sakura al joven.

-Nada, me retiro a mi cuarto- dijo para de un trago acabarse el contenido de la copa y dejarla sobre el carrito de servicio, después levantarse y dirigirse a la salida de la oficina.

-Toneri, tú prometida Shion me envió una carta avisándote que mañana llega de Berlín; por lo tanto la tienes que recoger mañana en la mañana- dijo Kayuga a su hijo.

-Está bien madre, la recogeré a primera hora- dijo para finalmente salir de la oficina de su madre. Sakura hacia lo mismo.

-Con su permiso señora Kaguya, me retiro- dijo empujando el carrito hasta la salida de la oficina y cerrar la puerta.

-Tu hijo Kaguya nos va a meter en graves problemas- dijo una voz masculina que provenia de la puerta de la oficina de Kaguya.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Momoshiki? Estoy algo ocupada- dijo Kaguya al identificado Momoshiki el cual entraba por la puerta.

-Vine a ver cómo iban los asuntos de la familia y a ver cómo van los preparativos para el ritual de renovación del pacto con el señor Belcebú- dijo Momoshiki, el cual tenía casi los mismos rasgos que Kaguya.

-Ya conoces la situación de la familia, hace unos días los bancos que teníamos en América quebraron, las empresas que tenemos contratos con las empresas ferroviarias fueron rotos por los propios dueños, desde que ofrecimos al chico hace 7 años, las cosas van empeorando, la víctima era una chica, la cual no hemos encontrado, pero lo que importa es que se lleve a cabo el ritual, lo más raro es que después de ofrecer al chico, el obispo Hidan apareció muerto en su parroquia, todo desmembrado y con una mirada tétrica en su rostro- dijo la líder de la familia.

-Tienes razón, además de la desaparición del cuerpo del chico sin dejar rastro, creo que esto es el comienzo de algo malo para la familia, espero que tu hijo haga bien la renovación del pacto, aunque lo dudo por cómo se comporta- expresó Momoshiki con algo de angustia a Kaguya.

Toneri iba caminando directo a su habitación con algo en mente que según le traería beneficios a su persona.

 _-Hinata, tú serás mi próxima víctima, te sacaré todo el dinero que pueda con tu talento y después, me desharé de ti, además esa inútil de Sakura será perfecta para el mugroso ritual-_ pensaba recorriendo el pasillo, sin embargo y sin que se diera cuanta el joven, apareció una sombra antropomorfa que lo miraba con ojos amarillos y mostraba unos dientes putrefactos.

Al día siguiente, Hinata estaba practicando una pieza que tocaría dentro de tres meses el 31 de octubre, la cual era muy larga y difícil por los movimientos.

-Hinata, ven cariño a desayunar- dijo Tsunade a la ojiperla. La cual dejo de ensayar.

-Enseguida voy- dijo para de dejar el violín dentro de su estuche, junto a su arco e ir a la cocina a desayunar.

-Hinata ¿Qué pieza estas tocando?- preguntó Tsunade dándole su desayuno a HInata, la cual se sentó.

-Es una pieza de Giuseppe Tartini- respondió Hinata a la señora.

-¿Te refieres a la sonata en sol menor?- dijo la mujer.

-Veo que la conoce, pero ¿en dónde la escucho?- pregunto Hinata con curiosidad.

-Veras querida, hace unos años veía a mi ahijado practicar esa melodía, pero la dejo porque tuvo que ir a vivir a otra ciudad de Austria- le explicó Tsunade a Hinata -¿Dónde aprendiste a tocar esa melodía?- pregunto Tsunade a Hinata.

-Yo tenía un amigo hace años, el cual se llamaba Naruto Uzumaki, y siempre le gustaba esa melodía, por lo que cuando lo visitaba siempre trataba de tocarla- dijo Hinata la cual empezaba a llorar por el suceso de Naruto –También él fue que me enseñó a tocar el violín, era un chico muy talentoso con violín, siempre me gustaba escucharlo cuando practicaba- decía Hinata con dolor en su corazón.

-¿Y qué paso con él?- pregunto Tsunade con curiosidad.

-Él…lo asesinaron cuando tenía 12 años, aun me sigue doliendo su perdida, pues casi cumple 7 años de su partida- dijo llorando, Tsunade se acercó a Hinata y la abrazó como una madre a su hija.

-Perdón cariño por abrir esa herida, eres igual a mi cuando perdí a mi esposo Jiraya hace años. Pero sé que tu amigo te está protegiendo y que lo volverás a ver nuevamente- dijo consolando a Hinata, la chica empezó dejo de llorar y empezó a tomar su desayuno.

Mientras tanto, Toneri iba en su carruaje para recoger a su prometida Shion, la cual había viajado desde Berlín hasta Viena por Ferrocarril de primera clase. Shion es la hija de la prominente familia Rotschild, la cual se dedicaba al igual al negocio de los bancos, Shion es una chica rubia, con ojo color lavanda, siempre quiere tener lo mejor, a veces tiende a ser manipuladora para obtener lo que desea, su carácter es explosivo y tiende a enojarse facilmente. Cuando llegó Toneri a la estación, su prometida ya lo esperaba con su equipaje.

-Hola querida ¿Cómo te fue en el viaje?- preguntó Toneri a Shion, la cual solo bufo.

-HMF, me fue muy cansado, además el trato que me dieron fue pésimo- Dijo la chica rubia –Quiero ir a la mansión y tomar un buen baño de tina- dijo Shion con malestar por el viaje. Toneri llamo a dos de sus sirvientes que viajaban detrás del carruaje.

-Zabuza, Hisame suban las maletas de mi prometida al carruaje- ambos hombres bajaron de la parte de atrás y empezaron a subir las cosas de Shion a la parte alta del carruaje ordeno a los hombre que de inmediato subieron las maletas de Shion.

-¡Con cuidado idiotas!, tengo cosas muy finas- regaño Shion a los hombres, los cuales se molestaron por el trato de la chica, sin embargo no podían quejarse.

-Si se rompe algo de valor de mi prometida, ¡los despido! ¿Quedo claro?- dijo enojado Toneri, los hombres solo asintieron y subieron las cosas con más[T1] cuidado.

-Todo listo señor Toneri- dijo Zabuza a su amo, Toneri ayudo a subir a Shion al carruaje, después subió, los sirvientes de Toneri subieron a la parte trasera del vehículo.

-Regresemos a la mansión, Kakuzu- dio la orden por la ventanilla al cochero, el cual tomo las riendas de los caballos para ponerlos en marcha, durante el trayecto del carruaje, la pareja hablaban para pasar el tiempo.

-¿Cómo va la situación de tu familia?- pregunto Shion a Toneri.

-¡Ah! Va de mal en peor, las líneas ferroviarias nos dejaron fuera de los contratos, los negocios se caen y nuestros bancos cierran en toda Europa, estamos casi en números rojos- contesto Toneri, Shion estaba sorprendida por lo que contaba su prometido.

-¿Cómo es posible que estén en números rojos, si son una de las familias más ricas de Europa?- pregunto Shion.

-Mamá piensa que fue el ritual que se hizo hace unos años atrás, en el cual participe, que era la renovación del pacto, el cual dice mi madre que fue mal hecho- dijo con desganó en sus palabras.

-¿Tu familia aún cree en el pacto que hizo Hamura hace dos siglos atrás?- preguntó Shion.

-Sí, y es muy molesto, mamá dice que tú tienes que estar presente en el ritual y participar- dijo con claro enojo las palabras de su madre –la verdad solo hago el estúpido rito por complacerla, no por otra cosa- dijo con una sonrisa Toneri.

El carruaje llegó a la mansión de la Familia Otsutsuki, dejando a la pareja en la entrada de la misma, los sirvientes habían bajado el equipaje de la señorita Shion y la colocaron en el interior de la mansión, los jóvenes entraron por la puerta. Dentro los esperaban dos sirvientas, una era rubia, cabello largo atado en una cola de caballo, tenía ojos azules, con un fleco en la frente, la otra chica castaña, con ojos color café, su cabello acomodado en dos bollo a cada lado de la cabeza y de los cuales tenía una trenza cada una.

-Bienvenida señorita Shion- dijeron ambas con las manos sobre las piernas y realizando una leve inclinación del cuerpo.

-Hola, necesito que me preparen el baño en este instante, necesito descansar del estrés del viaje- dijo con desdén a las chicas, las cuales realizaron la misma reverencia leve, ambas chicas se retiraron a realizar lo pedido por Shion. Toneri se dio vuelta y salió por la entrada de la mansión.

-¿A dónde vas Toneri?- pregunto Shion a su prometido.

-Tengo unos asuntos que atender, nos vemos luego querida- dijo el albino, para después subir al carruaje para salir de la propiedad. Shion tenía cierta sospecha de su prometido, pero lo dejo pasar y se dirigió a tomar su baño. En la casa de Tsunade, Hinata aún seguía practicando su sonata, ya era medio día, por lo que aún no salía cono debiera la melodía

-Cielos, con razón a Naruto se le dificultaba mucho, tiene bastantes arreglos- dijo Hinata ya un poco cansada por el ensayo. En eso tocan la puerta de la casa.

-¡Voy!- dijo Tsunade saliendo de la cocina para abrir la puerta, en la cual estaba Toneri.

-Sí, ¿Qué es lo que desea joven?- preguntó Tsunade a Toneri.

-Busco a Hinata Hyuga, ¿Sé encuentra en casa?- preguntó el albo a la señora.

-¿Quién la busca?- volvió a preguntar Tsunade.

-Soy Toneri Otsutsuki- dijo el joven.

-¡Hinata te buscan¡- grito Tsunade a Hinata, la cual dejo su violín en el sofá y procedió a ver por la puerta la persona que preguntaba por ella.

-¡Toneri! ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto algo sorprendida de ver al chico que la trajo ayer en la tarde.

-Pues vine a invitarte a salir un rato, ¿Estas muy ocupada?- indagó Toneri con una sonrisa.

-Pues la verdad estoy ensayando para el concierto que se dará en la noche del 31 de octubre- contesto la joven violinista.

-Hinata, necesitas relajarte, sal un rato a pasear, y así cuando regreses estarás más tranquila- dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa en los labio. Hinata estaba sorprendida por lo dicho por la señora.

-Está bien, solo deba traer mi abrigo- dijo para subir a su cuarto, después salió con un abrigo café y se despidió de la señora Tsunade.

-Nos vemos señora Tsunade- se despidió Hinata.

-Nos vemos, señora- dijo Toneri, para posteriormente los jóvenes subir al carruaje e iniciar la marcha. Tsunade solo se despedía de los chicos con una mano, después cerró la puerta para dirigirse a su habitación.

 _-Toneri, chico tonto, crees que no sé lo que intentas con Hinata y Sakura-_ eran sus líneas de pensamiento que tenía mientras subía a la planta alta de la casa rumbo a su habitación _–Naruto, Hinata aun te ama, espero que llegue a tiempo y la protejas, aun así le debo de informar al Jiraya del asunto-_ fue lo que reflexionó antes de entrar en su habitación.

El carruaje iba con dirección al parque de la ciudad de Viena, Hinata estaba centrada en el viaje. Cuando la pareja llego al parque ambos bajaron del vehículo y procedieron a dar el paseo por el mismo, a Hinata le traía recuerdos de como vivía antes de ser famosa, de repente ve a un grupo de cinco personas tocando en la misma fuente que ella lo hacía hace casi dos años. Eran cuatro hombre y una mujer de pelo rojo, la cual también tocaba el violín, lo demás integrantes de la banda tocaban una dos guitarras y una flauta y una caja acústica. Hinata se acercó a la chica pelirroja.

-Hola, ¿me permites tu violín?- pregunto amablemente Hinata.

-¿Y tú quién eres y porque quieres que te preste mi violín? Preguntó con enojo la chica pelirroja.

-No puede ser posible- dijo uno de los chicos con sorpresa al ver a la chica frente a ellos –Tayuya ellas es Hinata, la mejor violinista- dijo en tono de sorpresa

-¿Qué, Hinata, la que le dicen la violinista del diablo?- pregunto Tayuya a su compañero. Hinata estaba sorprendida por el sobrenombre que le habían puesto –claro no hay ningún problema, toma me seria para mí un honor que tocaras en mi violín- dijo Tayuya entregándole el violín y arco a Hinata.

-Gracias- fue lo que dijo, tomo el violín, lo afinó y después interpreto la melodia Carnaval de Venecia (ver la parte de la película donde David Garrett está en una taberna), el grupo de chicos empezó a acompañar con sus instrumentos a la chica; la gente a su alrededor se empezaba a acercar al reconocer a Hinata, Tayuya estaba sorprendida por la forma en que tocaba el violín. La gente aplaudía al son de la melodía hasta que algo ocurrió, las cuerdas del violín se rompieron dejando solo uno, Hinata se detuvo un rato, suspiro.

-Vamos- dijo para tocar en una sola cuerda (La misma escena de la película cuando toca en una sola cuerda, se llama variación en una sola cuerda o Moisés de Rossini), asombrando a los presentes; Toneri solo sonreía, pues ya imaginaba lo que le sacaría a la chica de dinero, pero también tenía celos de semejante habilidad. Cuando acabó la pieza, la gente estallo de júbilo por la habilidad de la chica, la cual reconocieron en un instante.

¡Woow, increíble! Eres la mejor- dijo una sorprendida Tayuya a Hinata

-Gracias, y lamento las cuerdas que te rompí- dijo con franqueza.

-No te preocupes, después las reemplazo, ¡lo único que me alegra saber que Hinata Hyuga, "la violinista del diablo" tocó con mi violín!- dijo alegre Tayuya, sacándole un sonrojo a Hinata.

-Aun así, ten un poco de dinero para que compres tus cuerdas- dijo Hinata dándole varias monedas a la chica, la cual acepto. Después de eso, Hinata y Toneri seguían paseando por el parque, hasta casi las dos de la tarde, ambos chicos fueron al carruaje y subieron.

-¿Quién te enseño a tocar el violín?- pregunto Toneri.

-Fue un amigo, hace años- contestó Hinata la pregunta.

-Vaya, sí que es un buen maestro- dijo sonrientemente

-Gracias, pero él era mejor que yo. Él podía tocar incluso con los ojos cerrados- dijo Hinata recordando al rubio hiperactivo como en sus juegos el cerraba los ojos y tocaba el violín sin equivocarse.

-Eso si es interesante, dime ¿Qué le paso a tu amigo?- quiso indagar Toneri, pero Hinata empezaba a sentirse invadida en su vida privada y a molestarse.

-Quiero regresar a mi casa- dijo Hinata con claro enojo.

-¿Por qué? Si solo fue una pregunta- contestó Toneri.

-Llévame a mi casa, Toneri- dijo Hinata más molesta. Una vez que Toneri vio la reacción de Hinata, este se asomó por la ventanilla del carruaje y le ordeno regresar a la casa de Hinata, por lo que el cochero hizo lo pedido.

Una vez que el vehículo regresó a donde recogió a Hinata, la chica peliazul bajo del carruaje.

-Gracias por el paseo- dijo Hinata e ingreso a la casa de Tsunade. Una vez adentro de la vivienda, ella corrió a su habitación y se acostó en su cama a llorar.

-Naruto- dijo con lágrimas en los hasta quedarse dormida, sin embargo Hinata no se percató que una sombra la veía. Esta misma empezó a caminar dando la forma de un joven de la edad de Hinata que vestía de traje negro, pero su rostro estaba oculto en la oscuridad, el misterioso joven se sentó en la cama aun lado de Hinata.

- **Muy pronto estaremos juntos, como te lo prometí** \- dijo con tono de voz ronca, la figura enigmática acaricio los cabellos de Hinata y procedió a darle un beso en la frente, para después desaparecer. Hinata solo se movió un poco por la sensación cálida del beso en su frente.

-Naruto- susurró en sus sueños.

Mientras tanto, en el carruaje que llevaba a Toneri a la mansión de la familia, iba perdido en sus pensamientos de lo ocurrido hoy con la chica.

 _-Rayos no cayo, además no me esperaba a que tuviera esa reacción con la pregunta que le hice, Hinata tarde o temprano serás mía y tu dinero también, por lo mientras debo de preparar las cosas para el mugroso ritual-_ esa fue su línea de pensamientos.

Habían pasado cerca de las tres semanas, Toneri se disculpó con Hinata por lo ocurrido en el carruaje, la chica lo perdonó. Hinata seguía ensayando para el gran evento. Un día en que Toneri y Hinata estaban cenando, Toneri le propuso que fueran novios.

-Hinata, sé que hemos salido por poco tiempo, así que quiero decirte algo- dijo el albino a la chica -¿quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto Toneri a Hinata, la chica se sorprendió de la propuesta.

-Bueno, acepto- dijo algo dudosa, Toneri beso en la boca a Hinata y ella lo acepto, sin embargo el beso de Toneri lo sentía diferente, era más frío sin emociones, aun así siguió. Después de la declaración de Toneri a Hinata, ambos salían como pareja, la gente empezó a hablar de lo bien que se veía, los meses pasaba y Hinata también seguía practicando para el evento que se realizaría el día 31 de Octubre. Sin embargo los rumores que Toneri salía con una chica, hizo que Shion se sintiera que la estaba engañando, pues desde hace casi tres meses que veía a Toneri salir muy seguido a pasear, así que un día se puso a investigar a los hombres que siempre estaban en contacto con su prometido.

En las caballerizas se encontraban Kizame y Zabuza acomodando las cosas de los caballos, los cuales usaban para el carruaje, ambos hombres voltean a ver que Shion venia.

-Buenos días señorita Shion- ambos hombres la saludaron.

-¡Nada de buenos días! Díganme, sé que Toneri ha estado saliendo últimamente, así que quiero que me digan con la verdad. ¿Con quién está saliendo mi prometido?- pregunto Shion con claro enojo en su rostro. Ambos hombres se voltearon a ver entre sí y Zabuza contestó.

-Lo siento señorita Shion, pero nosotros no sabemos nada del joven Toneri, así con su permiso, tenemos que darlesde comer a los caballos- dijo Zabuza y se retiró junto a Kisame a realizar lo que dijo. Shion estaba molesta, pues su prometido conocía como es, el estaría enamorando a una chica para quitarle hasta el último centavo de su dinero, a pesar de ser multimillonarios su familia, y eso ya la estaba hartando. No fue hasta que fue abordado por el cochero personal de Toneri, Kakuzu.

-Yo sé con quién está saliendo el señor Toneri- dijo el cochero.

-Bien qué esperas, ¡Habla!- ordeno Shion muy molesta.

-No- dijo simplemente Kakuzu.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?- pregunto muy molesta Shion.

-Simplemente porque la información tiene un precio- hablo Kakuzu con claras intenciones.

-¿Qué? ¡Si crees que me vas a sobornar, estas muy equivocado!- respondió Shion molesta por la acción del miserable hombre.

-Como quiera, lo único que le puedo decir es que la chica con la que sale el señor Toneri es bastante hermosa- esas palabra que dijo el cochero hicieron que Shion se volteará y diera su respuesta en son de derrota.

-Está bien, ¿Cuánto?- dijo Shion, Kakusu se acercó y le susurro la cantidad de dinero que pedía -¡que es demasiado dinero!- grito Shion por la cantidad de dinero que pedía Kakazu.

-Tómelo o déjelo- dijo con simpleza el cochero. Shion cayó derrotada ante él.

-Bueno, te haré el cheque, ahora habla- dijo ordenando al conductor.

-No, primero el cheque y luego la información- dijo Kakuzu, Shion en derrota hablo.

-Bien, sígueme a la oficina de Kaguya- Shion empezó a caminar, seguida de Kakuzu, el cual sonreía triunfalmente, dentro de la oficina de la dueña, Shion busco entre los cajones el talonario de cheques de Kaguya, al encontrarlo procedió a realizarlo, anotando el monto que le pedía Kakazu. Al finalizar se lo entregó a Kakuzu, el cual lo doblo y lo guardo en una bolsa de su pantalón.

-Muy bien señorita Shion, Hace casi tres meses, el señor Toneri ha visitado a una chica de nombre Hinata Hyuga, la cual es la famosa violinista que participa en los eventos que se da en Viena, además la gente la apoda "la violinista del diablo", por su forma de tocar el violín. En fin, el señor Toneri está interesado en el dinero que la chica puede obtener de los grandes conciertos que da; por lo tanto hace un mes le pidió ser su novia, la chica acepto y el 31 de octubre le pedirá ser su esposa después del concierto que dará Hinata, el cual será mañana- finalizo la información Kakazu, Shion estaba enfurecida, sabía que el miserable de Toneri haría lo mismo que siempre, sin embargo Shion se encargaría de desenmascarar a Toneri frente a todo el mundo –Bueno señorita Shion, fue un placer hacer negocios- dijo Kakuzu, para posteriormente retirarse.

 _-Miserable Toneri, me las vas a pagar de una buena vez, mañana será tu caída y de eso estoy segura que lo disfrutaré, mientras debo de prepararme para el ritual de la noche-_ pensó Shion para después salir de la oficina de Kaguya.

Era de noche, el reloj marcaba las 10 en punto, Sakura estaba acomodando la vajilla en un mueble, Sakura entró a trabajar a la mansión para poder juntar dinero y entrar a la escuela de medicina, pues su deseo es ser la primera mujer que sería médico, sus amigas habían salido a las 6 de la tarde, la hora que habitualmente sale, ella estaba sola en un cuarto. Sin embargo hoy sería el día que su deseo no se cumplirían.

Una sombra apareció por detrás de Sakura, la chica no percato del peligro hasta que sintió un abrazo muy fuerte que le impedía moverse.

-¡¿Qué quieren?!- dijo asustada la chica, sin embargo un trapo húmedo con una sustancia que llego a conocer le colocaron en la boca y nariz _–es cloroformo, tengo que evitar que me duerma–_ empezó a forcejear para liberarse de su agresor –¡mmh, mmh!- mas, su atacante era más fuerte y sumado con el cloroformo la fue dejando inconsciente. Cuando dejo de moverse cayó al suelo.

-Listo, ahora llévenla al sótano- dijo una voz desconocida, dos sujetos tomaron a la chica inconsciente de manos y pies y la trasladaron al sitio indicado.

Sakura empezaba a despertar, su cabeza le dolía, poco a poco abría los ojos para acostumbrarse a la luz, cuando estuvo más consciente vio así misma atada a una especie de altar, además estaba desnuda. El lugar tenía varias velas prendidas en especial de color negro, había imágenes de varios demonios, símbolos extraños. A su alrededor había varias personas vestidas de negro, las cuales portaban mascaras doradas, todas recitando una oración en un idioma desconocida para ella. Solo dos personas se les veían la cara, las cuales era Toneri y Shion. La pareja se acercó a Sakura.

-Hoy hermanos míos renovamos el pacto, que alguna vez Hamura Otsutsuki realizó hace casi dos siglos, ¡Yo, Toneri Otsutsuki! Nuevo líder de la familia Otsusuki doy esta ofrenda de carne y sangre al señor de las moscas- decía Toneri con las manos extendidas a los lados.

Sakura empezaba a moverse con afán de quitarse las amarras y salir corriendo de ese espantoso lugar, sin embargo le era imposible, pues estaba sujetada por cadenas y grilletes al altar, asi que en su desesperación empezó a llorar.

-¡Oh! Gran señor de las moscas, esta noche nos inclinamos ante tu poder. Ven y toma esta doncella para saciar tu ira. Danos tus bendiciones y haz que el poder de la familia Osutsuki se mantenga. Así sea- dijo Toneri para que los que estaban a su alrededor repitieran "Así sea".

-Que la sangre de esta doncella sea bien recibida por ti señor Belcebú, ¡ave Satán!- dijo para escuchar el mismo "Ave Satán". Durante un hora, Sakura fue víctima de varias vejaciones, fue violada por los participantes, Quemada, mutilada de los pechos por Shion, Toneri hacia cortes en el cuerpo de la chica para recoger la sangre en varias copas de oro blanco y beberla, hasta que con una daga la degolló, poniendo fin a su vida. Una vez acabado el rito, tomaron el cuerpo de la chica, la envolvieron en un sudario negro, la cargaron y con la ayuda de algunos hombres la subieron a un carruaje, se llevaron el cuerpo al bosque cercano donde lo aventaron sin ningún tipo de cuidado. El carruaje se alejó del sitio.

Sin embargo, una pareja de desconocido se venía acercando a la escena del crimen, parándose cerca del cuerpo sin vida de la chica.

-Belcebú no estará muy contento con lo que le hicieron a su esposa- dijo una voz masculina la cual se denotaba de alrededor de 30 años.

-Tienes razón, al parecer el estúpido de Toneri no se fijó que la ofrenda la tenía tan cerca que la ignoró- ahora fue una voz femenina igual que la masculina con una edad de 30 años.

-Por lo mientras debemos llevarnos a la chica, querida cúrala hasta que quede como antes estaba- dijo la voz masculina, la sombra de una mujer se acercó, coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica y de ella emano una energía de color rojo intenso. La curación de la chica llevo algunos minutos.

-Ya está hecho, ahora tu turno cariño- dijo la sombra femenina.

-Sakura regresa, regresa- como si fuera una orden, el bulto que contenía el cuerpo de la chica empezó a tener espasmo, como si se tratara de epilepsia, la chica gritaba emitía sonido de querer respirar, hasta que se calmó.

-Ahora hay que sacarla de ese sudario, después le pones algo de ropa cariño- dijo la sombra del hombre a la mujer.

-De acuerdo, ¡pero si volteas, te mando de un golpe al infierno!- dijo la mujer con una clara advertencia. La sombra masculina se volteó a otro lado, mientras la mujer le quitaba las piezas de tela a la chica, además le ponía ropa negra y la peinaba, cuando hubo acabado, la chica estaba sorprendida pues estaba viva.

-Sakura ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto la sombra femenina. La chica volteó a ver su interlocutora.

-Bien, pero ¿por qué sigo con vida?- pregunto viéndose a sí misma.

-Es fácil querida, él te está esperando, recuerda que hiciste un trato y ahora tu eres la esposa del príncipe del infierno- dijo la mujer. Sakura aún no sabía lo que decía la mujer, así que la misma le aclaro –Sakura tu eres la esposa del hombre que llamas Sasuke Uchiha, o mejor dicho Belcebú, príncipe del Infierno- dijo con tranquilidad, la chica estaba sorprendida, ella era la esposa de Belcebú, el ser que una vez hizo un pacto por estar con su amado, desapareció cuando tenía 15 años.

-Pero ¿No el príncipe del infierno es Lucifer?- pregunto Sakura a la desconocida.

-En realidad, existen tres grandes jerarcas en el infierno, Lucifer el emperador, Belcebú el príncipe y Astaroth el gran duque, por lo que Sasuke es el príncipe del infierno, y tú eres ahora su princesa- dijo el hombre a Sakura –Ahora debemos prepararnos para la llegada de Lucifer, pues mañana viene por su esposa- dijo el hombre y los tres empezaron a caminar por el bosque con rumbo desconocido.

Era 31 de octubre, la fecha en la que se presentaría Hinata a dar su concierto, la chica se estaba preparando para salir, pues lo recogería su novio Toneri, en eso tocan la puerta de su habitación

-Voy- dijo Hinata, la cual fue a la puerta a abrir, al hacerlo se encontró con la señora Tsunade, la cual traía unas cosas en sus manos.

-Señora Tsunade, ¿Qué la trae por mi cuarto?- pregunto Hinata, la cual aún no se cambiaba de ropa.

-Bueno querida, vengo a darte este vestido- dijo Tsunade, la cual le mostraba un hermoso vestido de color blanco, que traía cintas para que se sujetara a los hombros, la cual la falda era algo amplia sin llegar a exagerar, también traía unos guantes de color blanco y zapatillas de tacón medio color blanco. Hinata al verlo se quedó impresionada por el vestido.

-¡Es hermoso!- expresó con alegría Hinata -¿Se lo dio Toneri?- preguntó, mas, tuvo una respuesta diferente a la que esperaba.

-No, este te lo envía alguien preciado para ti, ahora tienes que hacer pares arreglarte para tu concierto, te dejo sola- dijo Tsunade cerrar la puerta y retirarse a la cocina, Hinata estaba algo decepcionada de que Toneri no le haya comprado el vestido, pero a la vez sorprendida por lo que dijo la señora Tsunade, alguien muy preciado para ella se lo regalo, en su pecho sentía que ya lo conocía, pero no sabía quién era, así que se cambió para colocarse el vestido.

Después de colocarse el vestido, arreglarse el cabello en un moño dejando dos flecos que enmarcaban su rostro, usar maquillaje discreto y colocarse las zapatillas se vio en el espejo que tenía en su habitación. Al verse sé sentía como si lo había vivido. Aun así se apresuró, después bajo a la sala de la casa. Una vez abajo la señora Tsunade la esperaba con algo una cajita de madera.

-Como hoy es un día especial, te entrego tu anillo que me diste a guardar- habló la dama de la caja de madera saco el anillo de plata con la estrella de cinco puntas invertido, Hinata se había olvidado de ese anillo, así que lo tomo y se lo puso en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda –Te vez hermosa Hinata- Dijo Tsunade a la chica.

-Gracias señora Tsunade-le contestó para esperar a su novio.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Otsutsuki, Toneri se preparaba para salir a recoger a su novia Hinata. Paso junto a la habitación de Shion, la cual salió y confronto a su prometido.

-¿A dónde vas Toneri?- pregunto una Shion algo molesta.

-Voy al concierto que se dará en el parque de la ciudad- dijo despreocupadamente.

-¿Y por qué no me avisaste para acompañarte?- pregunto una molesta Shion con los brazos cruzados.

-Lo que pasa es que solamente fui invitado por petición del rey- contesto Toneri a Shion. Acto seguido se marchó al carruaje que lo esperaba. Shion espero que Toneri se alejara por un tiempo, para después tomar un carruaje y dirigirse al concierto.

 _-De esta no te salvas Toneri, todo el mundo sabrá el tipo de escoria que eres-_ fue el pensamiento de Shion con clara ira retratada en su rostro.

En algún lugar, se veía a un joven de 19 años sentado sobre un trono hecho de cráneos negros, del asiento salían un par de alas de murciélago, vestia un saco negro, pantalones del mismo color, camisa blanca y zapatos negros. Tenía el cabello rubio alborotado, tres marcas de bigotes en cada mejilla, ojos azules y piel bronceada. Esta persona estaba tocando con su violín una melodía (Insertar Caprice n° 24 de Paganini).

Ante el apareció otro joven de 19 años, el cual tenía el cabello negro, piel blanca, ojos negros, vestía casi igual que el rubio a excepción de la camisa que era de color escarlata, ellos era dos de los grandes jerarcas del Infierno, Lucifer emperador del Infierno y Belcebú, el príncipe.

-Hola Belcebú, dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- cuestionó el ángel caído al demonio sin dejar de tocar su violín.

-Ya sabes por qué estoy aquí, es referente a la familia Otsutsuki conmigo- respondió el demonio mayor al ángel –estoy harto de ser sus sirvientes, desde que hice ese pacto con el miserable de Hamura, siempre ha sido lo misma cada generación, pero hoy será diferente- dijo clara molestia en sus palabras.

-Es eso, pues bien ve a la tierra y cobra tu deuda, por lo que se de Astaroth, el estúpido de Toneri, te entrego algo diferente a lo que tú quieres- dijo Lucifer

-El idiota mató a mi esposa en lugar de la puta de la rubia que tiene por prometida- dijo enojado Belcebú. Lucifer dejo de tocar el violín y se paró de su trono para acercarse al príncipe del infierno.

-Pues hora que te cobre lo que ellos no cumplieron- hablo el emperador del infierno, Belcebú solo sonrió con la más pura maldad.

-Por cierto, Lucifer, Astaroth me aviso que tu esposa esta lista para que la veas esta noche y cumplas el pacto- dijo Belcebú al ángel caído.

-Entonces en marcha, ese Toneri vera el mismo infierno en vida- dijo con una sonrisa igual de escalofriante que su amigo.

-Llevaré a Sakura para que juegue con la puta de Shion, creo que se divertirá bastante- expreso el demonio mayor con maldad –Sakura le tiene un gran odio por lo que le hizo a su cuerpo, pero gracias a que la esposa de Astaroth la curó. Por cierto quiero que me dejes al miserable de Toneri, deseo darles el peor de los castigos, será divertido verlo sufrir- comento Belcebú a Lucifer.

-Claro, solo si me dejas algo de diversión, también quiero ver en sus ojos el dolor del infierno, por lo mientras debemos irnos- finalizo, en azabache estaba renuente de dejar a Lucifer jugar con Toneri, pero tratándose de la pareja de Lucifer no podía hacer nada. Así que ambos jerarcas desplegaron sus alas, Lucifer seis pares de alas tres de ellas negras y las otras tres blancas, dejando a entender que era el ángel caído del cielo, aquel que arrastro una cuarta parte del cielo al infierno. Por su parte Belcebú saco unas alas de dragón negro, indicando ser un demonio de alto rango, ambos alzaron el vuelo hacia sus destinos.

Hinata estaba esperando en la entrada de la casa de Tsunade a Toneri, Hinata tenía puesto su abrigo de piel blanco, Toneri no tardó en llegar en su carruaje, el cual se paró frente a la chica, después se abrió la puerta por la cual descendió Toneri vestido con un traje muy costoso de color azul celeste, se acercó a Hinata y la beso.

-Te ves hermosa- dijo sin más, para Hinata esas palabras las sentía huecas sin emociones.

-Gracias- contesto algo indecisa, Toneri abrió la puerta del carruaje para ayudar a Hinata a subir, después es subió y se puso en marcha al parque donde daría la función. Tsunade se despedía de los chicos, cuando el carruaje estuvo lejos una figura de un hombre aparecía desde las sobras y se paraba aun lado de la mujer, tenía el pelo blanco largo hasta la espalda, tenía una apariencia de 30 años, vestía totalmente de negro, traje, pantalón y camisa.

-Nuestro ahijado viene para acá- dijo el hombre a la dueña de la casa, la cual solo miraba por donde se fue Hinata.

-Es bueno, Hinata aun ama a Naruto con todo su corazón, es algo raro, pues las personas dejan de sentir aprecio hacia los muertos después de dos años, sin embargo esto está más allá- reflexionó Tsunade, el hombre solo la abrazo un poco.

-Se debe a esa conexión que hicieron desde niños, no solo eso, sino que ambos se prometieron verse después de la muerte, incluso si vendían su propia alma- dijo el hombre a Tsunade. Ella estaba procesando las palabras dichas por él

-Son raros ustedes los demonios, crear lazo con humanos- dijo Tsunade, el demonio sonrió –Lo único que me preocupa es ese chico Toneri que valla hacer un daño a Hinata o se meta en su corazón expulsando a Naruto- dijo preocupadamente Tsunade al hombre.

-No te preocupes, ese Toneri se le acabó la suerte desde que mató a la esposa de Belcebú, porque Hinata está a salvo y más con el anillo que le entrego, Lucifer. Además ese chico solo representa un pasado sin gloria y un futuro sin sentido- dijo el albino –por cierto Tsunade ¿La chica está llevando puesto el vestido que le dio nuestro ahijado?- pregunto el albo.

-Sí, de hecho se lo entregué hoy, Astaroth o debería decir Jiraya Senju- dijo Tsunade abrazando a su esposo.

-Bien, dejemos que las cosas sigan su curso y entremos- dijo el demonio mayor para agarrar una de las nalgas de Tsunade, la cual lo golpeo en la cara.

-Siendo un demonio, no dejas de ser un pervertido- reclamó enojada, para entrar a la casa.

-Y tú sigues siendo muy temperamental- dijo Jiraya sobándose la mejilla izquierda, después entró detrás de su esposa.

Hinata y Toneri habían llegado al parque donde se realizaría el concierto, había una gran cantidad de espectadores esperando el arribo de la mayor mujer virtuosa de la historia en el violín, Hinata Hyuga, la llamada "la violinista del diablo", Hinata dejo su abrigo blanco con Toneri, el cual se sentó en primera fila, Hinata avanzó hasta el centro del escenario. No obstante detrás de Toneri una enojada Shion, la cual se sentó varios asientos atrás para que no la descubriera su prometido, esperando el momento de desenmascarar a Toneri frente a su "novia".

En el escenario, la orquesta estaba afinando sus instrumento musicales, otros acomodaban sus partituras, otros estaban listos para el arribó del director y de la chica, la gente hablaba entre sí, de repente el director hace aparición, la gente aplaude, él hace una pequeña reverencia y se coloca en el estrado para dirigir la orquesta, después Hinata aparece, la gente la empieza a ovacionar con júbilo, la chica coloca el violín negro en su cuello, después el arco en las cuerdas y empieza a tocar la melodía (Inseten Summer III-presto de Vivaldi, interpretada por Joshua Bell).

En la Mansión Otsutsuki, Kaguya estaba en su oficina revisando documentos de los negocios que estaban quebrando, en su escritorio tenía cuentas que saldar, recibo y otras facturas que la familia ya no podía pagar, el cuarto estaba iluminado por las vela de un candelabro de techo. En eso entra su hermano con unas maletas en mano.

-¿A dónde vas a estas horas Momoshiki?- preguntó Kaguya algo enojada con su hermano.

-Lo siento hermana, pero me tengo que ir, puedo sentir que algo malo se avecina a esta familia- dijo Momoshiki con seriedad.

-Toneri hizo la renovación del pacto con Belcebú- contestó Kaguya con molestia.

-Toneri debió haber hecho algo erróneo durante el rito, porque si lo habría hecho correctamente, esas cuentas que tienes sobre tu escritorio deberían haber desaparecido, así que no quiero se participe de la caída de la familia, que tengas una buena noche- dijo Momoshiki para dirigirse a las afueras de la mansión donde lo esperaba un carruaje.

En el parque, Hinata había acabado de terminar la melodía, por lo cual la gente la vitoreaba con júbilo por la majestuosidad de la chica en tocar el violín, la gente dejo de aplaudir, pues Hinata empezó a tocar la siguiente pieza música (Caprice N° 24 de Niccolo Paganini), cuando estaba tocando la pieza musical, algo raro ocurrió en su violín, una de las cuerdas se rompió siendo la cuerda Mi del instrumento aun así siguió tocando la melodía.

En la mansión Kaguya aún seguía revisando los documentos, notas, recibos, deudas, muchas deudas, cuando de repente un viento gélido paso por su rostro y toda la oficina, apagando las velas del candelabro. Para ella se le hacía raro, pues las ventanas estaban cerradas.

Hinata seguía tocando la melodía con su cuerda rota para sorpresa de la audiencia, no obstante otra cuerda se rompe de su violín, ahora fue la cuerda La del instrumento, aun así no se detuvo para cambiar la cuerda, sorprendiendo aún más a la audiencia, pues con las dos cuerdas intactas sacaba las demás notas.

Con Kaguya, se sentía un gélido frio en la oficina, salía vaho de vapor cada vez que respiraba de repente una voz se escuchó.

 **-Ka-gu-ya-** dijo la voz con un tono gutural muy escalofriante, la dama se levantó de su asiento, mas, se volvió a repetir el nombre de la mujer **–Ka-gu-ya-** dijo nuevamente la voz cavernosa.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Kaguya con algo de miedo.

En el concierto, la gente aún estaba asombrada por el fenómeno que empezaba a murmurar cosas sobre que Hinata había vendido su alma al diablo. Para Hinata no le importaba que se le hayan roto dos cuerdas, ella se las ingenio con seguir tocando su melodía. Pero la tercera cuerda de su violín se rompió, ahora fue la cuerda Sol del violín. Hinata dejo de tocar y la orquesta igual, Hinata suspiro un poco frustrada, sin embargo hizo un ademan de "Adelante", la gente esperaba que la chica cambiara sus cuerdas rotas, pero lo que vino a continuación los dejo sorprendidos, la chica estaba interpretando una melodía conocida (insertar Moisés de una sola cuerda de Rossini)

En la mansión Kaguya estaba de pie detrás de su escritorio, ella solo volteaba a ver de dónde se originaba la voz tétrica.

-¿Quién eres?- volvió a pregunta la albina ahora enojada.

 **-¡Oh! Kayuga, veo que ya no me recuerdas, eso me duele-** dijo la voz con un tono de sarcasmo, Kaguya aún seguía procesando las palabras del fenómeno, hasta que su mente reacciono.

-Se…se…señor Belcebú ¿Qué hace aquí?- pregunto con miedo la albina mayor.

 **-Ya sabes a lo que vengo, estoy aquí para cobrar la deuda que tiene tu familia desde Hamura Otsutsuki-** hablo Belcebú, el cual aún no se manifestaba.

-Pero, Toneri Hizo el ritual de renovación de pacto, no debería de estar sino hasta la siguiente generación- mencionó Kaguya con miedo.

 **-Ja, ja, ja, ja, Tu hijo no me dio lo que quería, en vez de eso el miserable mató a ¡mi esposa!** \- habló no ira en su voz el ser demoniaco.

En el concierto, Hinata aún seguía tocando en la única cuerda que le quedaba en el violín negro, la gente seguía asombrada por el talento de la chica, murmuraba que solo un hombre había hecho esa espectacular maniobra, por lo que la gente decía que había hecho un pacto con el maligno. Toneri solo estaba viendo como después de que se casara, le sacaría su dinero y la dejaba abandonada.

En otra parte de Viena, más específicamente la Mansión de la familia Otsutsuki, Kaguya estaba aterrorizada por lo que escuchó del príncipe del Infierno, su hijo mintió en el pacto, y no solo eso, sino que mató a la esposa del demonio.

-No, no, no, no, debe ser una broma, mi hijo me comentó que había encontrado a la persona que tenía la marca que usted pone, es más yo la verifique- dijo con angustia Kaguya.

 **-El miserable falsifico la marca, creyendo que no me daría cuenta y más aún ¡atreverse a colocárselo a mi esposa!-** dijo furioso el ser. Las cosas de la casa volaron, otras estallaron, los muebles temblaron.

 **-Es hora que paguen tú y toda tu asquerosa familia-** dijo Belcebú, al momento Kaguya empezaba a suplicar.

-Por favor dame otra oportunidad- dijo Kaguya con terror.

 **-Te di la oportunidad y no la aprovechaste, ahora es tiempo de pagar-** hablo Belcebú con seriedad.

Hinata había terminado de interpretar la melodía, la gente a pesar de los murmullos, se levantó y aplaudió la maestría de la chica, la cual hizo una pequeña reverencia, después pidió que le cambiaran las cuerdas a su violín, mientras le entregaban otro de reemplazo. Con el violín de reemplazo, empezó a tocar la melodía que siempre trataba de tocar Naruto, la cual sería la última de la noche.

 _-Naruto, ahora sé que a ti te amo, y que cumplirás tu promesa-_ su ese su pensamiento, mientras en sus ojos salían pequeñas lágrimas.

Frente a Kaguya se había manifestado joven de 19 años, el cual tenía el cabello negro, piel blanca, vestía casi igual que el rubio a excepción de la camisa que era de color escarlata ojos negros, sin embargo al demonio le habían cambiado los ojos, uno de ellos el derecho era de color rojo, con tres comas alrededor de la pupila; mientras que el izquierdo tenía tres anillos concéntricos en la pupila, el cual miraba de forma fija a la mujer.

-No, por favor, encontraré al sacrificio, y se la daré, solo deme más tiempo- dijo Kaguya con terror.

 **-Kaguya el tiempo ha expiado, así que es hora de pagar-** habló Belcebú. Kaguya empezaba a retroceder.

-Po…por favor…de…deme…más tiempo- dijo Kaguya en estado de shock, sin embargo se escucha que el reloj de madera empieza a sonar las campanas, indicando la media noche, el demonio mayor sonríe tétricamente hacia la mujer.

 **-Demasiado tarde, es hora del pago, además, no creas que el miserable de tu hermano se me ha olvidado, ya he enviado a algunos demonios menores que lo cacen como la vil escoria que es-** dijo empezándose a acercar a la aterrada mujer, la cual retrocedía poco a poco **–pero a tu hijo le espera el peor de los castigo que le tenemos reservado, no solamente por matar a mi esposa, sino porque el muy miserable trata de sobrepasarse con la esposa de Lucifer-** hablaba muy alegre, al ver como el hijo de Kaguya terminaría sus días en el peor de los infiernos.

-¡No, tome mi alma, pe…pero a mi hijo déjalo en paz!- fue la suplicante petición que Kaguya le hacía al demonio, sin embargo este ni se inmutó.

 **-¡Silencio!, es el responsable que la renovación del pacto no se hiciera correctamente, así que también vera sus últimos días como un humano normal ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!** \- rio la tétrica criatura, antes de desplegar sus alas y abalanzarse sobre la mujer

-¡KYAAAAAAA!- fue el desgarrador grito de Kaguya, seguido de los horribles alaridos de Belcebú que se divertía con su víctima hasta que se cansara.

En el concierto Hinata había acabado de tocar la melodía, dando por teminado la presentación de la ojiperla, la gente se puso de pie y aplaudia, Hinata estaba dando las gracias con pequeñas inclinaciones, en eso Toneri se levanta y sube al escenario.

-¡Atención a todos, por favor!- grito Toneri para llamar la atención del público –Esta noche quisiera que todos ustedes fuesen testigo de este evento maravilloso- dijo Toneri, para acercarse a Hinata –Yo, Toneri de la familia Otsutsuki, ante todo este público aquí presente, quisiera pedirte a ti Hinata, ¿Aceptas ser mi esposa?- finalizó la proposición de matrimonio de Toneri a Hinata, la cual estaba un poco dudosa de tan esperado evento.

-Yo…yo…yo…- no podía responde la ojiperla, hasta que Shion se levantó de su aciento.

-¡Yo me opongo a esta pantomima!- decía la rubia, la cual se estaba acercando al escenario, la gente solo estaba murmurando de lo que sucedía en el escenario hasta subir y acercarse a la pareja. Hinata estaba sorprendida por la chica que detuvo su respuesta.

-¡Este hombre que está aquí es mi novio y prometido!- dijo enojada Shion señalando a Toneri, Hinata estaba muda de tal revelación, el chico que decía la amaba tenía una novia, y de paso estaba comprometida, ella sentía una opresión en su pecho.

-¿No sé de qué hablas?- dijo Toneri con un claro nerviosismo por ser descubierto.

-¡Hablo de que tu Toneri Otsutsuki eres mi futuro esposo!- dijo Shion sumamente molesta, pues el confrontar a ese joven, era demasiado doloroso.

-¿Es cierto eso Toneri?- preguntó Hinata con tristeza. Sin embargo Toneri se defendió.

-Eso…no es…cierto, Yo solo a ti te amo- Toneri hablaba con tartamudeo, sintiéndose descubierta su mentira.

-Hinata, esta escoria de hombre solo te utilizaría para sacarte dinero, él no te ama, de hecho eso le ha hecho a varias chicas, las cuales las ha defraudado a través de sus engaños, y es que su familia está en quiebra- Shion había dado el golpe bajo a la reputación de Toneri, la gente empezaba nuevamente a murmurar de la vida de Toneri y como engañaba a las chicas solo por su dinero, haciéndolo ver como un miserable.

-¡Shion eres una...!- iba a pronunciar una palabra hacía su novia, pero no pudo pues sintió una mano que golpeaba su mejilla derecha, al ver quien fue, se dio cuenta que Hinata le había dado una cachetada.

-¡No quiero volverte a ver nunca más Toneri, es más púdrete en el infierno!- exclamó con enojo y tristeza Hinata, le arrebato su abrigo y tomo su violín, para después bajar del escenario y empezar a correr hasta la casa de Tsunade.

-¡Hinata espera yo…!- al igual que Hinata, Shion le dio una cachetada a Toneri en la misma mejilla que le había dado la peliazul.

-¡Toneri, hasta aquí llegamos, no quiero volverte a ver nunca más!- dijo con enojo, para después retirarse a pasos rápidos del escenario. El heredero Otsutsuki solo se quedó en el escenario sobándose la mejilla, mientras la gente le mandaba una mirada inquisidora por sus acciones.

Hinata corría hacía la casa donde años atrás había sido acogida por la señora Tsunade, corría con lágrimas en sus ojos por descubrir las mentiras del hombre que supuestamente la amaba. En su carrera por dejar esa experiencia, casi caía al suelo por las zapatillas que tenía puestas

Cuando llego a la casa, Hinata entró a la sala, dejo el violín sobre un sofá individual, y subió a su cuarto, donde se acostó para llorar lo que vio y escuchó esa noche de Toneri; Tanto lloró que se quedó dormida, por la puerta entró Tsunade y vio a la chica dormir con su ropa, así que le colocó el abrigo de piel sobre la chica para que no le diera frío, después se retiró en silencio para dejar a la chica descansar.

En la mansión Otsutsuki, Toneri llegaba ya entrada la madrugada, el carruaje se detuvo en la entrada principal de la casa, bajo del vehículo y se acercó a la puerta por donde paso al interior del recinto; había perdido la oportunidad de quitarle el dinero a Hinata a través de sus habilidades, después perdió a su novia Shion, la cual lo había dejado en muy mala reputación.

Cuando estuvo dentro de la mansión se percató que todo estaba en desorden, muebles rotos o arrojados, platos tirados, cristales cuarteados, libros tirados, telas sucias era algo inusual, pues las sirvientas siempre tenían todo en orden. Toneri se dirigió a la oficina de su madre, al entrar se percató de un olor putrefacto, había manchas oscuras en el suelo y las paredes; al igual que en la recepción estaba desordenado las cosas, solo que aquí había un olor nauseabundo, como si algo se estuviera pudriendo.

El chico vio algo en el suelo, parecía un bulto, así que se acercó poco a poco y a cada paso el bulto tomaba forma humana; el cual sentía que algo terrible vería, y no estaba tan equivocado, cuando por fin estuvo cerca y tomo mejor forma, el joven grito de horror y se calló al suelo, pues el cuerpo era ni más, ni menos que su propia madre, Kaguya Otsutsuki, la cual tenía los miembros desprendidos del cuerpo, como si un animal se los hubiera arrancado de un solo jalón, además que el cuerpo estaba abierto como canal de cerdo; las vísceras de la desafortunada mujer se encontraban regadas por alrededor del cuerpo, su largo cabello había sido arrancado a torones de la cabeza, esta misma se encontraba en un estado muy lamentable; pues estaba aplastado, como si le hubieran dejado caer una placa de metal muy pesado, los ojos estaban fuera de sus orbitas oculares, Toneri estaba aterrado de tan dantesca escena, que ya no podía gritar y lo único que hizo fue correr al exterior de la casa, cuando salió ya no estaba el carruaje, por lo que corrió al único lugar donde se sentiría seguro. La casa de Hinata Hyuga.

Shion iba caminando muy molesta por lo que había pasado con Toneri, se dirigía a un departamento que le había regalado su ahora ex novio, al entrar se dirigió a una pequeña sala, encendió una vela que tenía sobre un mueble y se giró, al hacerlo encontró a alguien que no esperaba ver, o mejor dicho, nunca volver a ver.

Frente a ella estaba Sakura, la cual estaba sentada en una silla. La chica usaba un vestido algo escotado totalmente de negro, con zapatillas negras de tacón medio, con correas sobre el tobillo, tenía un anillo de plata con un rubí que de daba el símbolo de Belcebú, tenía los labios pintados de rojo, su cuerpo estaba intacto, como si no le hubiera pasado nada. De entre la mano derecha sujetaba una copa con vino tinto en su interior, el cual movía con alegría enfermiza en sus labios.

-¿Me recuerdas?- dijo Sakura a su invitada.

-¡¿Tú? Pero, si estas muerta, nosotros te matamos!- dijo la rubia con incredulidad y miedo juntos.

-Así, el pacto, je, que tonta soy- dijo tranquilamente mientras le daba un sorbo pequeño al vino –sabes creo que yo no era la indicada para su estúpido sacrificio, por eso el infierno me hecho a patadas- hablo Sakura mientras veía la copa con naturalidad –Muy bien, a lo que vine- comentó y de un solo trago tomo el resto del vino de la copa –Veras Shion, yo no era el sacrificio para ese ritual estúpido- respondió Sakura, la cual se levantó de la silla y empezó a caminar hacia la rubia la cual estaba aterrada –Yo ya pertenecía a Belcebú, hace unos años hice un pacto con él a cambio de un deseo- expresó con tranquilidad –el ver mi novio que murió en un accidente ocasionado por uno de tus familiares en una mina cuando tenía solo 15 años- dijo con un poco de tristeza –le ofrecí mi cuerpo, mente y alma por volverlo a ver, su nombre era Sasuke Uchiha, o como tú lo conoces Belcebú- habló la pelirosa con tono de sadismo en su voz y una sonrisa siniestra –así es el chico que amo, en realidad es uno de los tres grandes jerarcas del infierno, por lo que al cerrar el pacto el día que me mataron, me convertí en la esposa del príncipe del infierno- volvió a sonreír Shion estaba aterrorizada, pues la chica frente a ella era la esposa del propio demonio de las moscas, Belcebú, Shion en su afán de salir de su departamento corrió a la puerta; sin embargo una fuerza desconocida impedía que se abriera, la chica solo volteo con terror como Sakura caminaba directa hacia ella.

-No, ¡Aléjate!- dijo angustia y pánico en sus ojos y voz.

-¡Oh! Vamos es curioso lo que dices- Sakura mostraba una sonrisa demoniaca en su rostro –porque cuando estaba atada en ese altar, yo pedía que se alejaran- la chica ya mostraba enojo en su voz -¿Y qué hiciste?, **me mutilaste los senos-** su voz cambio a una más horripilante, dándole más terror a Shion –Antes que se me olvide y empiece a jugar contigo, tú eras la ofrenda para mi esposo- le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-No es cierto- Shion negaba lo que decía Sakura.

-Claro que es verdad, tu desde que naciste mi esposo te había marcado, solamente que lo tenías en la nuca la marca, oculto tras ese cabello que siempre envidiaba; pero ahora soy más hermosa que tú- decía la princesa del infierno.

-¡No, veté, ALEJATE!- gritaba Shion son extremo pánico en su voz.

-Ahora ya no sirves, pues mi esposo está cobrando la deuda de la familia Otsutsuki, además falta ese chico estúpido de tu exnovio- habló, de su espalda se materializa unas alas de dragón las cuales indicaban que era una demoniza de alto rango –ahora, **¡diviérteme!** \- finalizó para lanzarse contra Shion.

-¡NOOOO!- fue el grito de terror de Shion antes de ser víctima de la chica-demonio.

Hinata aún seguía durmiendo en su cuarto; mientras en la sala un hombre de negro se acercaba caminando al sillón individual donde estaba el violín, la chimenea se prendió sola. El misterioso ser tomó el violín, se sentó el lugar donde estaba el instrumento; afino las cuerdas, colocó el violín en el cuello para proceder a colocar el arco en las cuerda y empezar a tocar una bella melodía (Inserta Sonata en Sol menor de Giuseppe Tartini). Hinata despertaba poco a poco al escuchar la melodía que provenía de la sala.

-Esa melodía es hermosa, más de como la toque- se dijo así misma, se levantó de la cama y se acomodó su abrigo blanco, sin meter los brazo a las mangas, ella procedió a ir donde se escuchaba tan maravillosa melodía. Hinata bajo las escaleras hipnotizada por la música, la cual salía de la sala, ella se acercó tranquilamente a la sala de la casa, camino un poco hasta estar cerca del sofá donde se veía una melena rubia.

-Espero que te esté gustando la melodía- dijo una voz masculina joven, de unos 19 años –Hoy se cumple el plazo, Hinata- decía el enigmático joven sin dejar de tocar la melodía. Hinata no sabía a lo que se refería el chico –Veo que no lo recuerdas, no te preocupes- dijo con tranquilidad en ser que está sentado en el sillón –cumpliré tu otro deseo más anhelado- respondió con suma calma en sus palabras, la melodía había cambiado de movimiento, ahora era una más rápido; la ojiperla había recordado el pacto que hizo hace exactamente dos años atrás.

-¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está Naruto?- decía con alegría y desesperación por ver al chico que se enamoró. Sin dejar de tocar el ente simplemente le respondió con tranquilidad.

-Naruto Uzumaki Namikase, esta justamente aquí mismo, es más lo estás viendo- fueron las palabras del joven; dejando de tocar, se levantó del sillón, dejando el violín sobre el mismo y se dio la vuelta. Hinata al ver de quien se trataba, subió sus manos a la boca, de sus ojos empezó a emanar las lágrimas de felicidad; frente a ella estaba el propio Naruto Uzumaki, más crecido de lo que ella recordaba.

-Naruto- fue lo que dijo Hinata, la cual empezaba a caminar a paso lento a él, Naruto también camino hacia Hinata, después la chica se lanzó a abrazarlo e empezar a llorar.

-Te prometí que estaríamos juntos después de la muerte, inclusive si vendía mi alma al diablo- hablo con tranquilidad, la peliazul lloraba en su pecho; mientras Naruto la acariciaba para tranquilizarla –Aunque estoy sorprendido que tu fueras la que me vendió su alma- dijo con tranquilidad y sorpresa. Hinata levanto su rostro del pecho de Naruto, se separó un poco sin romper el abrazo.

-Entonces tu eres…- no concluyó la oración, pues Naruto respondió.

-Así es Hinata, Yo soy el que apareció en tu sueño hace dos años, Yo soy Lucifer emperador del Infierno- le dijo con tranquilidad a su amada: la chica estaba asombrada, pues Naruto es el ángel caído, aquel que desafío a dios, el mismo Lucifer.

-Naruto entonces yo voy a…- no pudo dar fin a la frase, por temor a lo significaba pactar con el mismo maligno; de antemano se conocía que la consecuencia de los pactos eran la muerte.

-No cariño, tu no morirás, aunque me perteneces, serás igual a mi naturaleza un ángel caído, con los mismos poderes que yo; podrás ir y venir del infierno cuando te plazca, así como yo lo hago- fue la explicación de Naruto/Lucifer a Hinata – mas, si tú decides puedo romper el pacto y dejarte vivir hasta que envejezcas- dio otra opción Naruto a Hinata. La chica estaba analizando la opción que le dio el ángel caído; si rompía el pacto no lo volvería a ver, ella envejecería y si moría sería capaz de no poder ir al infierno donde él estaba, así que tomo una decisión.

-Mi señor acepto se tuya por toda la eternidad hasta el fin de los tiempos, me entregó en cuerpo, mente y alma- dijo con el suficiente valor Hinata, para volver a apoyar su cabeza en el pecho del ángel caído.

-Hinata tú ya eres mía; por lo tanto, ¡yo Lucifer emperador del Infierno, cierro el trato que hiciste conmigo y cumplo mi promesa!- exclamo en voz alta, posteriormente tomo el mentón de Hinata y le dio un beso. Hinata sentía el mismo beso que hace dos años en su sueño, era el mismo y cálido beso, a comparación de los besos de Toneri que eran fríos y vacíos, este transmitía amor; a pesar de él ser un ser infernal. Hinata rodeo el cuello de Naruto, como si no quisiera que se fuera.

-Naruto, quiero ser tu esposa- expresó su nuevo deseo, ahora con alegría.

-Hinata, ya eres mi esposa, al aceptar el beso en tu sueño, además del anillo que tienes en tu mano izquierda te convierte en mi esposa; yo solo necesitaba tiempo para salir del Infierno y estar junto a ti- explicó con alegría. Ambos jóvenes se volvieron a besar. En ese instante tocan la puerta de la entrada con desesperación.

-¡Hinata, soy yo Toneri. Abre la puerta, por favor!- decía el chico peliblanco con una voz de angustia y terror. De la parte superior bajaba Tsunade algo molesta por llamar la puerta en la madrugada.

-¿Quién será a estas horas?- se preguntaba una molesta Tsunade, la cual se acercó a la puerta para abrirla -¿Si diga?- pregunto la señora al joven.

-Señora Tsunade, necesito ver a Hinata, ¡es urgente!- grito con gran desesperación en su voz.

-Lo siento joven, pero es demasiado tarde; así que mejor será que la vea por la mañana, buenas noches- le dijo Tsunade a Toneri, con la clara intención de cerrar la puerta; mas el joven con su cuerpo impidió que la señora cerrara por completo la puerta.

-¡Por favor, permítame ver a Hinata!- decía con angustia y tratando de entrar por la puerta; Tsunade forcejeaba para impedir que el joven entrara a su casa.

-¡Y ya te dije que esperes hasta que amanezca!- eran las palabras que espesaban molestia de Tsunade ante la insistencia del joven por entrar a la fuerza; lo siguiente que paso fue que Toneri entró a la casa de la señora Tsunade; este fue casi corriendo a ver a Hinata.

-¡Hinata, necesito hablar contigo!- hablo el albo con ansiedad en su voz, sin embargo no se había percatado que la chica estaba abrazando a un joven rubio. Mas, tardo un poco para darse cuenta de la presencia del hombre al lado de la chica -¿Quién es él, Hinata?- preguntó con molestia.

-Toneri, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¡te dije que no quería volverte a ver!- le exclamó Hinata al albino; aun recordando lo que le quería hacer ese hombre, reflejado en enojo.

-¡No me iré hasta que me digas! ¿Quién es él?- Hablaba muy enojado ante la presencia de Naruto.

-Él es mi esposo- contesto Hinata muy segura y sin dejar de abrazar a Lucifer; para Toneri el escuchar la respuesta de Hinata, lo dejo mudo.

-¿Cómo que tu esposo?- pregunto un furioso Toneri, al conocer que la persona frente al él, le había arrebatado a la chica; además sentía que lo conocía.

-Vaya, pero si es Toneri ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?- le pregunto Lucifer a Toneri como si fuese una conversación muy natural.

-¿Quién eres y por qué abrazas a Hinata?- volvió a preguntar, ahora con una ira incontable.

-Veo que no me recuerdas; Pero yo a ti si- dijo con seriedad en los ojos Naruto dejando de abrazar a Hinata, encarando al albino.

-¡Nunca te había he visto en mi vida, así que deja a Hinata!- dijo más enojado Toneri.

-Pero que pésima memoria tienes Toneri- dijo con sarcasmo el ángel caído –déjame refrescarte la memoria. Mi nombre es o era Naruto Uzumaki Namikase, aquel niño rubio que tu asquerosa familia sacrifico a Belcebú. Para la renovación del pacto- la respuesta que dio Naruto/Lucifer dejo helado a Hinata y sobre todo a Toneri. El cual le llegaba a su cabeza los recuerdos de un niño de 12 años rubio, con marcas de bigotes en las mejillas, ojos azules ser golpeado, cortado, quemado; recuerdos que no volvería a ver hasta el día de hoy, donde aún veía el llanto de desesperación de niño por salir del lugar y correr con su familia para protegerlo. Su esposa de Naruto al escuchar la gran revelación de que la familia de Toneri fueron los asesinos de su amado, empezó a llorar.

-¡No, no, no, eso es imposible!- decía con terror Toneri -¡Tú deberías estar muerto!- fue el grito de terror que dio Toneri, -¡yo te vi cuando mi madre te atravesó el corazón con la daga!- Grito aún más el heredero de la familia Otsutsuki. Hinata seguía con sus lágrimas en los ojos al saber que tenía al asesino de Naruto.

-¡Eres un maldito monstruo Toneri! ¡Cómo se atrevieron a matar a un niño inocente!- decía Hinata con furia; Toneri cuando la miro, se llenó de pánico, pues sus ojos blanco se habían agrietado en el iris, alrededor de los ojos se le marcaban las venas; fue una sensación de miedo que le recorrió al chico por la espalda, Tsunade se acercó a Hinata y la abrazo.

En eso de las escaleras se podía escuchar pasos de una persona bajando por las escaleras que llevaban a la planta alta de la vivienda.

-¿Qué es todo este escándalo?- preguntó la voz; pues al escuchar a Naruto y Toneri discutir lo hizo levantarse de la cama y bajar a poner orden. Al estar ya en la planta baja de la casa, Toneri se sorprendió más al ver a la persona frente a él; su abuelo Kinshiki siempre le contaba historias de un viejo amigo de su juventud, el cual era general del ejército Austriaco. El cual murió en una redada por parte de un escuadrón Alemán. El hombre frente a él; era ni más ni menos que Jiraya Senju. Hinata estaba igual de sorprendida, ese hombre es el esposo de la señora Tsunade.

-¡Vaya!, pero si es el nieto del miserable se Kinshiki, dime ¿Cómo está tu abuelo?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo es posible que usted este vivo?- fue la pregunta que formulo Toneri con terror.

-Todo gracias a que los nueve generales del infierno me revivieron, sabes chico después de que resucitaron, recordé quien era y cual era mi misión en la tierra; pero eso será historia para otra ocasión, lo que si me hizo enojar fue, que el contingente alemán que me asesino fue pagado por el miserable de tu abuelo para poder casarse con Tsunade, la cual lo rechazo- decía con enojo el motivo de su muerte, mientras se acercaba a un lado de su ahijado.

El chico albino estaba fuera de sí, el veía a dos personas supuestamente muertas, que ya no pertenecían a este plano; sin embargo le estaban hablando como si nada.

-Toneri, aún recuerdo cuando el malnacido de Hidan me capturó, y antes de entregarme a tu asquerosa familia para el ritual ese, el miserable me violó sin piedad- dijo Naruto con odio hacía el sujeto –Ese intento de obispo ahora mismo se está quemando en las llamas del infierno: cada que lo veo, siempre dice que su dios lo sacará para llevarlo al paraíso- dijo con algo de burla –todavía reza el imbécil; pero sabes una cosa, yo aún escucho los llantos de los niños que ese maldito pederasta violaba en su maldita catedral- fue las palabras de enojo que expreso Lucifer hacía Hidan –Pero me divertí cuando le di su castigo- dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción Naruto –Otra cosa Toneri, desde que Hamura hizo el pacto con Belcebú, tu familia solo ha traído miseria con los demás, por eso **¡es hora de que paguen!** \- dijo con una voz ronca Lucifer, también sus bigotes se hicieron más gruesos y sus ojos se tornaron rojos como la sangre con una pupila vertical como si fuese un gato. Esto hizo que el chico se hiciera hacía atrás con la intención de huir del lugar.

-¿q…qui…quienes…s…so…son?- su habla de Toneri se volvió un tartamudeo por el miedo.

-Yo soy Astaroth, gran duque del Infierno- se presentó Jiraya con su nombre demoniaco y título infernal.

-Yo soy el ángel caído, la estrella del alba, aquel que quiso subir a lo más alto que el trono de dios, yo soy; Lucifer, emperador del Infierno- ahora fue el turno de Naruto, dando su nombre y título de jerarca. Toneri no se creía lo que escuchaba, frente a su persona estaban dos de los grandes jerarcas que gobiernan el infierno. Sin embargo una voz se escuchó en la casa.

 **-Astaroth, Lucifer, les dije que me encargaría de la miserable familia Otsutsuki-** esa voz provenía de diferentes direcciones, era aterradora; Pero para los altos jerarcas no les afectada.

-Belcebú, sal y únete a la fiesta; es más preséntate a nuestro invitado de honor- fue lo que dijo Naruto al aire, de repente un viento gélido se hizo presente, Hinata se mantenía su abrigo para soportarlo, mientras Tsunade la abrazaba sin sentir el ambiente frío. Toneri igual sintió la sensación de que la muerte lo estaba mirando, de repente la sensación se encontró atrás de él, un escalofrió le recorría la espalda, la sensación de que alguien lo miraba estaba presente en Toneri; sin proponérselo fue dando la vuelta poco a poco, y lo que encontró lo lleno más de terror.

Con unos ojos que cualquier mortal moriría, se encontraba un joven azabache de pelo negro, vestía de traje negro, camisa del mismo color, al igual que los zapatos; lo único que cambiaban eran esos ojos inyectados de maldad, uno rojo con tres comas alrededor de la pupila, y el otro casi blanco con tres anillos concéntricos en la pupila. Además venía acompañado de una chica que conoce y él fue el artífice de su muerte. Era ni más ni menos que la sirvienta Sakura. La chica estaba siendo abrazada por el joven de la cintura.

-¿Así que tú eres el hijo bastardo de Kaguya, el cual me faltas por cobrar la deuda?- dijo el chico pelinegro a Toneri.

-¿Quién eres tú y porque Sakura sigue viva?- Toneri sentía que su cordura se perdía ante lo que sus ojos veía.

-Mi nombre era Sakuke Uchiha; pero para ti soy Belcebú, príncipe del Infierno- se presentó el joven azabache con una postura seria, mirando a Toneri. El albo estaba paralizado del terror, ahora no eran dos, sino los tres jerarcas del propio Infierno.

-Sabes Toneri, esa perra de Shion me divirtió un rato, pero después me aburrí, así que le di el peor de los castigos que la muerte- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa sádica. Los tres jerarcas del Infierno se venían acercando al chico, Sakura se separó de Belcebú y se acercó a Tsunade y Hinata.

 **-Es hora que pagues Toneri-** recitaron los tres con una voz de ultratumba, los cuales desplegaron sus alas y sacaron sus características demoniacas, a Jiraya se le marcaron dos líneas rojas debajo de sus ojos y estos mismos se convirtieron en unos de sapo, con anaranjado alrededor de los mismo, Sasuke con sus ojos uno rojo y otro blanco anillado; Naruto sus ojos se convirtieron en rojo con sus pupilas en forma vertical.

-Tsunade debemos de llevarnos a Hinata a su habitación, ella no puede soportar lo esos tres le harán a Toneri- dijo Sakura muy preocupada por la chica peliazul.

-Tienes razón Sakura, ven Hinata vamos a tu habitación- las chicas se llevaron a una preocupada Hinata hasta su habitación con el fin de que no viera el castigo de Toneri por parte de los tres grandes. Cuando llegaron se encerraron en el mismo, Tsunade colocó un símbolo que impedía el sonido llegase a Hinata.

-Con esto evitará que escuches la masacre que harán esos tres- dijo Tsunade –Hinata no te preocupes, nosotras te enseñaremos como soportar los castigos que aplican los tres grandes- dijo Tsunade con tranquilidad a Hinata.

-¿Quiénes son realmente ustedes?- dijo Hinata con algo de duda.

-Yo soy Sakura Uchiha, esposa de Sasuke Uchiha, conocido como el príncipe del Infierno, Belcebú; por lo cual me convierte en la princesa del Infierno- fue lo que le platico Sakura a Hinata.

-Bueno querida, soy esposa de Jiraya Senju, conocido como Astaroth, gran duque del Infierno; y al igual que Sakura, me convierte en la gran duquesa del Infierno- dijo Tsunade con tranquilidad en sus palabras.

-Entonces yo…soy Hinata Uzumaki, la Emperatriz del Infierno- dijo Hinata sorprendida por el título que le otorgó Naruto cuando la desposo en el sueño.

-Así es Hinata, por lo mientras entre las dos te enseñaremos todo acerca del Infierno y como llevar tu respectivo cargo como una de las tres grandes jerarcas del Infierno, así como controlar tus poderes como un ángel caído- explicaba Tsunade a una Hinata más que sorprendida.

En la sala Toneri se sentía más con miedo por ser rodeado por las entidades malignas que lo veían como un simple trozo de carne a devorar.

-¡Aléjense demonios!- decía Toneri que ya no tenía escapatoria de lo que le harían los seres infernales -Dios te salve María llena eres…- Toneri empezaba a rezar, pero los demonios solo sonreían como si nada.

 **-¡Oh mírenlo!, como le reza a su dios** \- decía con burla Astaroth hacia lo que hacía Toneri.

 **-Es inútil, desde que Hanura Otsutsuki realizó conmigo el pacto, tu familia rechazó a ese dios de pacotilla-** dijo con burla Belcebú, Toneri simplemente se agachaba más y empezaba a decir otra oración con la finalidad de ahuyentar a los demonios.

-¡No!, Padre nuestro que estas…- decía con miedo al ver que esos tres se lo llevarían al Infierno.

 **-Es hora-** dijo Naruto y los tres grandes señores del Infierno se abalanzaron sobre el pobre miserable de Toneri.

-¡AAAAAAH!- fue el desgarrador grito de agonía que lanzaba Toneri al ser víctima del peor castigo. Los minutos pasaron entre gritos de terror y risas espectrales, se sentían como si fuesen una eternidad. Los minutos se convirtieron en una hora, después los tres señores del Infierno se separaron.

Al hacerlo se veía una escena macabra, Toneri de rodillas se encontraba fuera de sí, como si su alma le hubiese arrancado; aún seguía vivo, el rostro perdido en el limbo, su traje antes elegante, ahora parece solo tiras de ropa que cubre su desnudez, de su boca solo salía saliva; como si tuviera una especie de retraso mental. Lo que más horrendo que se veía en el joven es; las cuencas de los ojos vacías y llenas de sangre, pues sus ojos azules habían sido arrancados por Belcebú.

 **-Ahora ¡lárgate! Y vive tu miserable vida como el perro que eres Toneri-** al decir esto, el chico se levantó como si fuese un zombi y se dirigió a la salida de la casa, para nunca verse más. Los tres demonios regresaron a su estado normal; limpiaron el desastre que dejaron, Sasuke aun con los ojos de Toneri, invoco unas llamas oscuras, las cuales quemaron los ojos hasta que no quedaron nada.

De la planta alta venían bajando las chicas, cada una fue con su respectiva pareja. Hinata corrió hacia Naruto y lo abrazo.

-Ya todo está hecho- dijo al fin Naruto –Esto ya acabo querida- le decía Lucifer a Hinata que la abrazaba con ternura.

-Bueno, como yo ya cobre la deuda de la familia Otsutsuki, nos retiramos- dijo Belcebú para tomar a Sakura de la cintura y desaparecer en una bruma oscura.

-Nosotros nos regresamos al cuarto a descansar- dijo Astaroth, para posteriormente retirarse con Tsunade a la habitación que compartían. Solo quedaron Hinata y Naruto abrazados.

-Hinata, vamos a tu habitación- dicho esto, la pareja empezó a subir las escaleras con rumbo a la habitación de Hinata. Una vez adentro ambos se sentaron sobre la cama.

-Naruto, ¿Cómo es que tú eres Lucifer?- le pregunto Hinata para saciar su curiosidad.

-Porque mis recuerdos y mi poder regresaron el día que resucite- dijo con tranquilidad –ese día supe que yo era el prodigio en el violín, gracias a una pequeña porción de mi poder, a veces tenia sueños, en los cuales estaba con otro dos demonios luchando contra él, al lado de tres mujeres- dijo Lucifer, Hinata estaba sorprendida por la historia.

-Entonces ¿nosotras somos las del sueño que tuviste?- pregunto Hinata a Naruto.

-Sí, cada una de ustedes llegaron a nuestras vidas y se enlazaron para siempre, solo los pactos demoniacos con nosotros las podía hacer nuestras esposas. Sin embargo para poder despertar como demonios o en mi caso un ángel caído, la muerte tendría que caernos de forma terrible; Jiraya asesinado por el contingente pagado por el abuelo de Toneri, Sasuke murió en una mina después de una explosión de gas, y yo. Bueno ya sabes mi trágico fin- explicaba Naruto su poder y como despertarlo. Hinata lo abrazó y lloro en su pecho, Naruto acariciaba su cabello y después tomo el mentón de Hinata y le dio un beso en los labios. Esa noche empezó en la cama la demostración de pasión, lujuria, deseo y AMOR.

Han pasado 4 años en los cuales hubo muchos cambios, empezando por la Familia Otsutsuki al fin llego a su fin, la policía encontró el cuerpo sin vida de Kaguya Otsutsuki, además de objetos para realizar rituales demoniacos, llegando a la conclusión de las muchas muertes que realizaban dentro de la mansión.

Las empresas que estaban ligadas a la familia; la empezaron a dejar de lado por la falta de los pagos de sus deuda, los sirvientes nunca regresaron por la escena que encontraron al día siguiente en el que Belcebú cobró la deuda. La familia Otsutsuki tuvo tantas deudas que quebraron definitivamente, dejándolos en la miseria profunda.

A Shion se le encontró en su departamento, el cual estaba hecho un lastre. La pobre chica estaba en un estado paupérrimo, vestía solamente ropa destruida, casi desnuda; su mirada perdida en la nada, decía cosas acerca de demonios que la perseguían, su cabello antes rubio brillante, ahora sin brillo. A la chica le hicieron un examen mental con diagnóstico de esquizofrenia paranoide con delirios de persecución. Con esto la llevaron a un sanatorio mental, donde era atendida por enfermeras de un colegio católico.

A Toneri, nunca se le volvió a ver por la ciudad, la gente rumorea que se la pasa en las ruinas de la mansión de su familia viviendo de las miserias que encuentra, hablando cosas de demonios y llorando por su madre, otros dicen que lo han visto en el bosque viviendo como uno más de los animales que lo habita, otros aseguran que lo han visto pidiendo limosna, vestido aun con su traje desgarrado, antes fino ahora solo tela que cubren su desnudez. Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta lo que le paso, solo dios y los tres jerarcas del Infierno.

Al hermano de Kaguya, lo encontrón muerto en el fondo de un barranco, donde se dice que su carruaje perdió el control en una curva, su cuerpo parecía que lo habían devorado los lobos de la región.

Con los demás, Jiraya y Tsunade vivan juntos en la casa donde habito Hinata, Jiraya se dedicaba a escribir libros para adultos, los cuales era un éxito, Tsunade se convirtió en directora de un hospital donde trabaja Sakura, el matrimonio Senju tuvo una niña de 3 años, al cual le pusieron el nombre de Shizune; la niña era blanca, con ojos negros y el pelo negro corto hasta la nuca de su cabeza, la misma imagen que Tsunade.

Con Sakura y Sasuke, ellos viven ahora en un lugar algo lejos del centro de la ciudad, muy cerca del hospital donde Sakura trabaja como médico. Ella se convirtió en la primera mujer médico de la ciudad y era más eficiente que los hombre en turno; Sasuke se trabaja como miembro de la policía de la ciudad, haciendo misiones de espionaje; esto lo hace para pasar inadvertido y poder dar rienda a su poder demoniaco de vez en cuando. El matrimonio tiene una niña de 3 años llamada Sarada Uchiha, la cual tiene el cabello negro hasta la nuca, ojos negros como el papá y el rostro de su madre; cabe destacar que la niña inconscientemente muestra su poder demoniaco cuando sus ojos cambian a un rojo con na coma alrededor de sus pupilas.

Hinata y Naruto compraron una casa con un jardín, cerca de una calle de donde vive Tsunade y su esposo; cinco meses después de lo de Toneri, Hinata presentó al público a Naruto como su esposo, al cual también le dijo que era un violinista; el público aún escéptico después del evento de Toneri con la clara intención de robarle a Hinata su dinero, ese día le pidió prestado un violín a un miembro de un orquesta, al tenerlo en la mano interpreto una melodía (insertar devil´s laugh de Niccollo Paganini) dejando asombrado por la maestría en el violín, igualado a Hinata, es cuando desde ese día era aclamado junto a su esposa, al matrimonio le empezaron a llamar "la pareja del diablo"; la pareja hacía presentaciones juntas o individuales. También los esposos Uzumaki abrieron una academia de música, donde los primeros en asistir fueron Tayuya y sus amigos.

Después de ese evento, Hinata y Naruto dieron la noticia que la Ojiperla estaba embarazada, por lo cual se retiraría por una temporada sobre llevar su embarazo de 5 meses; en los cuales Hinata estaba viendo como Naruto/Lucifer ensayaba para las presentaciones que tomaría es su lugar o la misma Hinata ensayaba para no perder condición y regresar a los escenarios.

Tiempo después, nacería su primer hijo, un varoncito de piel bronceada como su padre, ojos azules como su padre y dos marquitas de bigotes en cada mejilla, al bebé le pusieron el nombre de Boruto Uzumaki. Tiempo después nacería una niña, pelo azul como su madre, piel blanca, al igual que su hermano mayor tenía dos marcas de bigotes en ambas mejillas, a la niña la llamaron Himawari Uzumaki. Por ese tiempo el padre de Hinata y su hermana menor llegaron a la ciudad; se enteraron que Hinata era una magnifica violinista y muy afamada, por lo que la visitaron y además se reconciliaron como familia. Hinata los perdono y de paso les presento a su esposo e hijos. Hiashi y Hanabi estaban sorprendido, pues ellos ahora eran abuelo/tía de dos adorables niños, Hinata les contó que su marido es Naruto Uzumaki, los Hyuga se espantaron, pues sabían de antemano que el chico lo habían encontrado muerto hace años, sin embargo Hinata y Naruto les conto la historia y quien era en realidad.

Hiashi y Hanabi estaban aterrados, pues frente a ellos se encontraba el propio Lucifer, pero se tranquilizaron al saber que no les haría daño, pues él ama a su Hinata; Hiashi al ver que su hija estaba feliz acepto al ángel caído como su yerno. Naruto y Hinata incursionaron en el ámbito de la canción, la pareja era asombrosa por las voces que tenían que pronto se convirtieron en una sensación en toda Austria por sus voces.

En este momento Boruto de 3 años y Himawari de 1 año estabas sentados en una pequeña alfombra, de donde veía a sus padres ensayar una canción para la presentación de un fiesta para el aniversario de 4 años de matrimonio de Hinata y Naruto que se daría en la tarde y parte de la noche, ambos cantaban en este instante, acompañado de un piano y el violín que toca Naruto.

 _Gloria y fama eterna_

 _Es lo que ofrezco_

 _Ven y dame tu alma en pena_

 _Y acepta el pacto._

 _La virgen llora al escuchar mi voz_

 _Yo soy tu salvador_

 _Soy el deseo de lo prohibido_

 _Yo te perdono estoy contigo._

 _Santo es el pecado que te libra del bien_

 _Ángeles profanos cuídenme_

 _Bien aventurado en el nombre del mal_

 _El reino del cielo acabara_

 _Subirás, y el altar, arderá._

 _Las veladoras enciendo mi señor_

 _Tuya es mi devoción_

 _El pentagrama está en su sitio_

 _No tengo miedo estoy contigo._

 _Sea santificado quien me dé su poder_

 _A las tentaciones llévame_

 _Sea santificado quien me quite esta fe_

 _De las religiones sálvame_

 _Subirás, y su cruz, se caerá._

 _Despertamos, maldecidos_

 _Condenados, por los siglos_

 _Te rezamos, hoy tus hijos_

 _Evocamos_

 _Que el mal se vuelva mi dios_

 _Ten mi alma._

 _Despertamos, maldecidos_

 _Condenados, por los siglos_

 _Te rezamos, hoy tus hijos_

 _Padre nuestro, te pedimos._

 _Santo es el pecado que te libra del bien_

 _Ángeles profanos Cuídenme_

 _Bien aventurado en el nombre del mal_

 _El reino del cielo acabara._

 _Santo es el pecado que te libra del bien_

 _Ángeles profanos Cuídenme_

 _Bien aventurado en el nombre del mal_

 _El reino del cielo acabara._

Cuando acabaron los niños estaban riendo en el caso de Himawari y aplaudiendo con sus manitas en el caso de Boruto.

-Mami, papi genial ¿Verdad Hima?- dijo de una forma sonriente Boruto, Himawari solo reía agitando sus manitas.

-Parece que a nuestra pequeña audiencia les gusto ¿No lo crees cariño?- le pregunto Lucifer a Hinata.

-Así lo parece- dijo Hinata sonriente, en eso Himawari levanta sus manitas hacia su madre.

-¡Ma!- dijo con su pequeña voz, Himawari tenía la intención que su mamá la cargara, logrando su objetivo; pues Hinata se acercó a la niña y la cargo, una vez en los brazos de su madre, Himawari se acomodó. Naruto hizo lo mismo con Boruto, el cual solo se dejó levantar por su padre.

-Bien niños es hora que los cambiemos para la fiesta, no querrán perderse el pastel ¿o sí?- les dijo con una sonrisa, los cuatro fueron a la habitación de los niños para vestirlos para la ocasión.

Una vez en la fiesta, todo fue grandioso, estaban personas como Jiraya y su esposa Tsunade, los cuales traían a la pequeña Shizune, también llegaron Sasuke con Sakura y la pequeña Sarada, después los alumnos de la pareja, además del padre de Hinata y su hermana menor acompañada de un chico de su edad de nombre Konohamaru Sarutobi, el cual cuando lo reconoció Naruto, se dio cuenta que era un demonio de nombre Sammael, además de otras personas.

Los niños después de jugar durante la tarde y parte de la noche caían rendidos por el sueño, primero fue la pequeña Himawari, después Shizune y Sarada, al final Boruto, los padre de los niños los cargaba hasta la habitación que compartían Boruto y Himawari para que durmieran.

Hinata y Naruto acomodaban a Boruto en su cama y salían sin hacer ruido de la habitación.

-Hinata ¿esta arrepentida de hacer ese pacto hace años?- le pregunto Lucifer a Hinata.

-La verdad es que no, me ha traído felicidad y ha cumplido mis anhelados deseos- dijo con una sonrisa, Naruto la tomo por la cintura y le dio un beso en la boca.

-Te amo Hinata- le dijo a su esposa.

-Yo a ti también, Lucifer- contesto para darse un beso rápido y salir a la fiesta.

 **Hola banda como han estado Aquí Shion145 trayéndoles esta historia, hoy en mi País 1° de Noviembre festejamos todos los santos, y mañana 2 de noviembre día de los fieles difuntos. Espero que les haya gustado este fic. de terror y romance.**

 **Voy a aclarar algunos puntos importantes.**

\- **El ritual de invocación de Hinata me base en el libro "La biblia satánica" escrita por Anton Szandor LaVey, el llamado papa negro, es un libro de filosofía y psicología que un mero libro religioso, ellos se llaman satanistas, pues consideran a Satán como la fuerza natural del Hombre, no adoran al ente como tal, no tiene sacrificios de ningún índole.**

\- **En la parte de la sangre, en el libro se lee que se representa con vino, como aclare, los satanistas no sacrifican vidas.**

\- **Las oraciones que Hinata hizo durante el pacto, son de una investigación personal que hice hace tiempo, por lo que solo léanlas como mera lectura de esparcimiento.**

\- **La historia me base en dos personajes reales de la música. Uno era Niccollo Paganini y el otro Giuseppe Tartini, ambos asociados por vender su alma al diablo.**

\- **La sonata que dice "Sonata en sol menor de Giuseppe Tartini" es conocida también como "El trino del diablo", un pieza musical de cuatro movimientos y duración de casi 17 minutos**

\- **La canción que coloqué casi al final de la historia se llama "El mal es mi Dios" de la banda de Metal Goth Mexicana Nostra Morte, es una crítica a las religiones que nos aprisionan nuestro pensamiento crítico y nos dice lo que tenemos que hacer, No es nada satánico; si bien en el metal hay bandas de black metal que adoran al diablo, solo es el 7% del total del género del metal.**

 **Espero que les haya agradado la historia, y en estas fechas recuerden que la muerte es para saber que vivimos, porque el que niega la muerte, niega su vida. El que vive tendrá que aceptar la muerte. Nos vemos en la historia de "Renace un amor oscuro", donde ya casi se le declara Haku al rubio con suerte y veremos otros caballeros, espectro, dioses guerreros, marinas y lo que se me ocurra en la historia. Me despido, Shion145. Bye.**

* * *

[T1]


End file.
